Concubino
by y0misma
Summary: El mundo mágico no es amable con aquellos que son diferentes. Sólo crueldad y prejuicios les esperan a aquellos que su sangre no es completamente pura o completamente humana. Traducción con el consentimiento de la autora
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni los personajes de los libros o de las películas. No gano dinero por escribir esta historia. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Brothers y demás implicados.**

**Esta historia fue remodelada, nuevamente beteada y se añadieron nuevos capítulos. Sólo seré capaz de actualizar cada tres semanas por lo menos por un tiempo, pero actualizaré.**

**Gracias, querido lector, por tu paciencia.**

**Escrito para: thematic_hp ronda cuatro, esclavitud. Tema 74.**

**Sumario: Draco descubre que su destino es ser un concubino. No contento con esto, lo mejor que puede hacer es tratar de escapar, pero el hado/destino/profecía (cualquiera) son cosas engañosas…**

**Gracias a Cyndie Lue por ayudarme tanto con el remodelado *la estruja***

**N/T: Cari, gracias por el rápidi-beteo. Lau, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cuando Draco Malfoy tenía siete años, su padre le dijo que era especial: le dijo que estaba destinado a ser el consorte de un mago poderoso. A esa edad, parecía algo maravilloso; pensó que sería lo que Lancelot fue para el Rey Arturo. Él y su rey tendrían aventuras y matarían bestias míticas. Cabalgarían juntos a través de bosques y prados, rescatando princesas y jamás se separarían.

No se le permitió tener amigos ya que era diferente, así que, en lugar de eso, creció solitario, poblando sus sueños con héroes.

Cuando tenía once años, se enteró de lo que realmente era y que el rey al que serviría se llamaba Harry Potter. Su futuro amo había matado a un malvado mago cuando sólo era un bebé; era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Un día él regiría y Draco estaría a su lado.

Pero luego conoció a Harry Potter y se dio cuenta de que no era poderoso ni fuerte; era un niño como él, desaliñado y travieso, chispeante de vida. Que lo rechazó y despreció. Durante un tiempo, Draco se preguntó si Harry sabía lo que era e imaginó que tal vez esa era la razón por la que él no le gustaba. Pero ciertamente, de acuerdo con su padre, ser un consorte, un Concubino, era algo raro y precioso. Él era raro y precioso, ¿no?

Intentó de todo para que su príncipe lo notara, ya que era mejor ser odiado que ignorado. Pero Harry parecía no querer a Draco en su vida, por muy raro y precioso que pudiese ser; al parecer, lo detestaba. Así que, éste, decidió que no quería pertenecer a Harry Potter; él no pertenecería a nadie. Era un príncipe por derecho propio, ¿o no? Sería valiente y fuerte por cuenta propia.

Pero, aún así, su padre siguió afirmando que un día estaría obligado a servir a Potter. No había elección. Había sido profetizado y ¿quién se creía Draco que era para ir en contra de una magia tan fuerte? ¿Quién se creía él que era para rechazar su destino?

Esa fue la primera vez que Draco entendió que el derecho de elegir no era para él; tendría que obedecer, primero a su padre y después a su amo. Tendría que obedecer a la magia que le obligaba.

Cuando Draco tenía catorce años el "Señor Tenebroso" regresó y las cosas cambiaron. Se enteró que sería éste poderoso mago, y no un niño en proceso de crecimiento, el amo al que debería servir. No tenía nada que decir al respecto; no se le permitió dar una opinión, era un Concubino y su cuerpo no le pertenecía. La profecía decía que Draco tenía que servir a un poderoso mago oscuro… ¿Quién más podría ser, sino Voldemort?

Su padre se había estado equivocado al pensar que Potter sería oscuro. Ya estaba todo decidido y Draco había perdido. Servir a Potter era un destino con el que podría haber lidiado, pero ser el esclavo del Señor Tenebroso lo helaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No obstante pretendió, incluso para sí mismo, que estaba orgulloso, como sólo un Malfoy debía estar, de llevar honor a su familia. Lograría el prestigio y la admiración para su padre y madre, porque era una criatura extraordinaria. Su cuerpo compraría la libertad de éstos ante el Señor Tenebroso y sus padres podrían tener otro niño para que fuera el heredero en su lugar.

Su padre fue encarcelado cuando cursaba el quinto año y Draco pensó que estaba a salvo, que no llegaría a cumplir ningún horrendo destino. Podría vivir una vida normal, crecer como un mago común y corriente, casarse y tener hijos. Claramente su madre no lo traicionaría; ya no habría necesidad que alguien se enterara jamás de lo que era.

Pero se equivocó.

Se vio atrapado por las circunstancias y, con el fin de mantener a su madre segura, estuvo obligado a realizar algo en lo que no podría tener éxito. Falló de manera espectacular. De un momento a otro se halló a sí mismo transitando un camino con dos vías, luz y oscuridad. Tenía la esperanza de podría evitar su destino manteniéndose sobre ese camino hasta que la guerra hubiese finalizado.

Más equivocado no podía estar.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años fue capturado por fuerzas de la oscuridad y llevado ante el Señor Tenebroso, aquél que sería su amo. Lucius fue liberado; se posicionó, orgulloso, al lado del que los gobernaría y libremente le dio a este señor su único hijo, aparentemente sin remordimiento alguno. Draco tembló y suplicó. Su estómago se rebeló cuando se le informó su nuevo papel. "Concubino" no tenía el mismo significado que "Consorte" y por lo tanto él no gobernaría igualitariamente al lado de un rey, como siempre había fantaseado. Sería simplemente un juguete por el resto de su vida, una posesión ¡El esclavo sexual del Señor Tenebroso! Éste, entonces, había sido el plan de su padre… ése siempre había sido su destino.

Finalmente, Draco supo todo y se desesperó.

Los ojos de Narcissa estaban rojos y sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas cuando le dijo adiós a su hijo, y su padre la alejó de su vida. A pesar de su desesperación, Draco estaba complacido porque, por lo menos, podía comprar su seguridad, ya que el regalo de un Concubino de su calidad y crianza era un hecho inusual. Su existencia le permitiría a sus padres la libertad, sus vidas –un lujo que ya no tenía él.

Fue llevado lejos y debidamente preparado para ser reclamado por su amo. Lo desnudaron y le pusieron un pesado collar en el cuello; ya no era un humano. Los hombres que lo prepararon dejaron que sus manos vagaran por donde quisieran y simplemente se rieron de él y ataron sus manos cuando trató de defenderse. Ya no tenía derechos, no era más que una cosa y lo molestarían de esa manera, muchas veces, en los próximos meses.

Lo acariciaron cuidadosamente, no podían dejar marcas. Draco ansiaba decirles que le contaría todo a su amo y ellos serían debidamente castigados; pero cuando lo intentó fue silenciado por un hechizo. Su lengua fue dejada en paz, al parecer, porque sería requerida más tarde para complacer a su amo. Pero su voz fue apartada mágicamente… No tenía palabras que nadie quería escuchar. Mantuvieron sus sollozos y quejidos, ¡Oh sí! Eso se lo dejaron. Todavía podía emitir sonidos y, por supuesto, mantuvieron los gritos.

Tal vez si hubiese recurrido a Dumbledore, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Tal vez habría sido entregado a otra persona, ¡cualquiera! Incluso Potter, incluso Weasley habría sido mejor que esto. Todavía sería un sub-humano, pero quizás ellos habrían sido más amables.

Finalmente, después que su piel fue refregada, y su cuerpo examinado para comprobar que era tan puro como sus padres habían prometido, fue llevado al lugar donde sería reclamado.

El Señor Oscuro le había encadenado a una estructura, parecida a una loza de piedra. El viejo Draco se hubiese mofado de la elección y la habría llamado melodramática, pero este Draco, el concubino, la criatura inhumana, no tenía nada que decir; aparentemente era un animal y los animales no hablaban.

Cuando abrieron sus brazos y piernas no protestó; no le correspondía hacerlo. Pero interiormente se encogió por los crudos comentarios sobre su cuerpo y lo dulcemente follable que sería. Y vio, a través de un velo de lágrimas, a su violador acercarse.

* * *

**Ojalá les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

**y0cita.**


	2. El descubrimiento

**N/A: Gracias por todo Cindy Lou.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni los personajes de los libros o de las películas. No gano dinero por escribir esta historia. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Brothers y demás implicados.**

**N/T: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Se los estoy traduciendo a la autora y está fascinada con el recibimiento que tiene el fic.**

**Cari, gracias por el beteo, eres una estrella.**

**Wikicita, escribiré lo que te prometí por ayudarme, de eso no te preocupes. Kàa, linda, gracias. Eres adorable.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry se detuvo frente a una puerta al final del pasillo, escuchando atentamente el silencio absoluto que rodeaba a la vieja casa. Era una noche muy oscura y sin luna, por eso la habían elegido para hacer el asalto. Harry sabía que el mundo mágico estaba esperando que le hiciera frente orgullosamente a Voldemort en el campo de batalla, pero estaba lejos de ser estúpido.

Valiente… sí, pero valiente y estúpido… ¡No!

Quería tener niveladas las probabilidades: el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época, un hombre, no, una criatura que conocía más maldiciones y hechizos oscuros que nadie en la historia versus Harry James Potter, bueno en Quidditch y no demasiado malo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero, por otro lado, nada especial. Estaba determinado a aprovechar el elemento sorpresa y, por lo tanto, se encontró frente a esa particular puerta en esa muy oscura noche. Tenía la certeza que 'El poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce' estaba a punto de ser impuesto en la oscura habitación antes de que él y el viejo cara de serpiente despertaran muertos los dos. Quizás una vez que el bastardo estuviera muerto, Harry podría tener un futuro. Todos podrían tenerlo.

Le había costado, a él y a sus amigos, casi dos años terminar la tarea que Dumbledore les había encomendado, la destrucción de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Los últimos veinte meses habían sido muy largos y duros para todos. Avanzaron poco en un comienzo hasta que, repentinamente, sugerencias anónimas fueron convirtiéndose en los principales conductores. Fue totalmente desconcertante, y un poco fantasmal, hasta que finalmente Hermione descubrió que su anónimo ayudante había sido Severus Snape. El ex profesor de pociones les había ayudado durante casi seis meses antes de que ella descubriera su identidad. Incluso con su ayuda, el tiempo y la muerte habían aumentado cada vez más, ahora incluidos el padre de Luna, Percy Weasley, el profesor Flitwick y el pobre Dean Thomas, asesinado en Halloween junto a su familia hace algo más de un año. Estas muertes todavía obsesionaban a Harry, a pesar de que admitió que no había nada que hubiese podido hacer al respecto.

Harry y Hermione pasaron tiempo convenciendo a los miembros de La Orden que Snape estaba de su lado y que sin su ayuda todavía estarían buscando los Horrocruxes. El espía Slytherin había sido acogido de vuelta, a regañadientes de algunos miembros, a la Orden del Fénix. Por su parte, Harry, a pesar de que detestara intensamente a ese hombre, debía reconocer que al menos lo respetaba, aunque fuera una inútil molestia.

Entonces, estaban todos ellos en el asalto final contra el Señor Oscuro, en las antiguas ruinas, expuestas a corrientes de aire, de la vieja casa en Northumberland que pertenecía a los Lestranges. Todos los planes y la espera, se habían terminado, el tiempo era ahora.

Nadie más moriría a causa de la locura del megalómano Tom Riddle.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían destruido el último Horcrux hace tan sólo unos minutos. Habían llevado a Nagini afuera y le cortaron la cabeza con la espada de Gryffindor, cubriéndose a sí mismo, la ropa y la capa en el proceso; había mucha sangre. Harry, después, se había puesto enfermo. Odiaba hacer daño y mucho más matar, pero Nagini tenía que morir, al igual que Voldemort. Miembros de la Orden, Snape, Lupin, los gemelos Weasley, Tonks, Shacklebolt y Minerva McGonagall, y varios Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, habían lenta y sigilosamente dominado o dado muerte a todos los que estaban en la casa en la que Voldemort se estaba escondiendo.

Ahora todo dependía del Elegido. Después de lanzar un hechizo lubricante sobre las bisagras, para evitar los chirridos, Harry abrió la puerta muy lentamente y, sin hacer ruido, avanzó de puntitas hacia la cama mas alejada. Agarrando firmemente su varita mágica, asumió la determinación de que cualquier sueño agradable que estuviese experimentando Voldemort, sería el último.

El evento en sí fue un extremo anticlímax. Harry llegó hasta la cama y miró con disgusto a la horrible criatura que había arruinado su infancia. Se alegró cuando el mago oscuro se removió y abrió los ojos. Harry Potter sería la última vista que Tom Riddle tuviera nunca.

—Hola, Tom —susurró Harry. — Esto es por mi mamá y mi papá… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA, bastardo!

Y eso fue todo. Estaba muerto. La horrible, retorcida y monstruosa criatura estaba final, permanente, total y simplemente... muerta y sin ningún tipo de escándalo al final.

Harry miró a la patética figura por unos pocos segundos sin creer del todo que finalmente había terminado. Gradualmente, sintió una feroz alegría esparciéndose por su cuerpo y no pudo contenerse, dejó salir un grito de triunfo. De pronto otros magos irrumpieron por todas partes en la habitación, corriendo por las puertas y escaleras a través de las ventanas. Antorchas encendidas y mucha gente acercándose a la cama del Señor Oscuro, para observarlo muerto con sus propios ojos. Al verlo, más gritos y risas llenaron la habitación, como una cacofonía de sonidos.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación, su curiosidad siempre presente, incluso en un momento así, y se congeló en el lugar en el que estaba mientras su cara adquiría una expresión de horror e incredulidad. Recuperando sus sentidos, cayó suavemente de rodillas al suelo.

—Shhh, —canturreó suavemente— Todo estará bien, no te haremos daño, estás a salvo ahora.

Harry, tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Lenta y cuidadosamente, caminó alrededor del lecho hasta que pudo ver a una pálida y desnuda criatura curvada en torno a los pilares de hierro de la cama a los que estaba encadenado. No podía verle el rostro, pero no había duda de que el cabello rubio casi blanco era de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se agachó también. —Dios, Malfoy, —respiró— ¿Qué te han hecho?

Unos ojos color plata lo miraban con terror. Una boca abierta, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, y una pálida mano se aferró débilmente a su túnica.

Los propios ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se sacaba la túnica que vestía y cubrió con ésta a la temblorosa criatura. Incluso cubierto de sangre de serpiente, el joven Gryffindor consideró que era preferible a la desnudez que el otro muchacho tuvo que sufrir.

Hermione siguió susurrando cosas sin sentido al aterrorizado Slytherin mientras miraba a Harry con ojos asustados. Draco tenía un pesado collar alrededor del cuello, al que estaba conectado por un enlace a una larga y pesaba cadena. Harry permitió que sus dedos recorrieran la longitud de la cadena hasta que la encontró atada a una de las patas de la cama. Susurró un hechizo y la cadena y el collar cayeron liberándolo… Pero Draco no hizo ni un solo sonido, estremeciéndose silenciosamente cuando el frío metal se deslizó contra su brazo desnudo.

Harry nunca, en toda su vida, había visto algo tan triste. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Malfoy y lo levantó suavemente en un fuerte abrazo. El Slytherin parecía haberse encogido. Harry estaba seguro de que hacía un tiempo atrás, éste había sido mucho más alto que él mismo. Pero Harry había crecido; dos años de la comida de Molly Weasley y entrenamiento diario como Auror, ayudaron a provocar una gran diferencia en el físico del muchacho; ya no era el pequeño y delgado niño de la última vez que se vio con Draco Malfoy. Aun así, ¿podía estar más bajo? ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?

La habitación estaba en silencio y todos estaban mirando. Nadie había notado que el heredero de los Malfoy había desaparecido, ni siquiera Snape. Los Malfoy habían huido del país hacía unos meses y todos asumieron que Draco había ido con ellos. No había cruzado por la mente de nadie que pudiera estar ahí, no aquí… Nunca aquí.

Y la criatura que era Draco Malfoy escondió su rostro en el protector hombro del otro y anheló hablar. No diría mucho, sólo una palabra. Si pudiera, diría 'gracias'

Harry llevó su preciosa carga a San Mungo. Las salas y pasillos estaban llenos con las víctimas de un ataque que tuvo lugar en Hogsmeade justo el día anterior. Algunos de los heridos llamaban a la salvación, obviamente sin saber que la guerra había terminado por fin. Las palabras no se habían propagado, por lo menos no todavía. Harry seguía cubierto por la sangre de Nagini, así como su túnica seguía cubriendo la desnudez de Malfoy. Uno de los acelerados y hostigados medimagos, notó a Harry después de unos minutos.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —Dijo brevemente. —Estoy bien, pero Malfoy necesita que alguien lo revise.

La medimago conjuró una camilla flotante, en la cual trató de depositar la carga del hombre. Sin embargo, Draco no lo soltaba. Gimoteó en el pecho de Harry, sonando como un pequeño animal sufriendo un dolor más grande que el orgullo que el joven hombre debía mostrar. Harry se acercó a él y le susurró suavemente que todo estaría bien, que se quedaría allí, cuando el pasillo pareció explotar y todos a la vez hicieron ruido y rieron.

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron de la nada, explotando fuegos artificiales por todo el rededor para crear pánico en el concurrido pasillo. La fría medimaga se giró para reprender severamente a los gemelos. Pero cuando compartieron las noticias, que se regaron como pólvora por el hospital, ella también se puso a bailar de alegría como todos los demás. Uno de los gemelos, en su júbilo, agarró a Harry y giró en torno a él y, en medio de la confusión, Draco fue enviado lejos.

A Harry le tomó casi dos horas encontrarlo de nuevo… Y en esas circunstancias, experimentó una acostumbrada rabia en nombre de su antiguo enemigo. Al parecer el joven Malfoy ya no estaba en San Mungo; lo habían aparecido instantáneamente en San Ignacio, donde eran tratados los casos de criaturas mágicas, porque como el medimago señaló. "Él es una criatura mágica, señor Potter, señor. ¡No es humano!" Pasaría un tiempo antes de que el hombre, que estaba de regreso en su trabajo, tuviera en cuenta la fuerza con la que el moco-murciélago lo golpeó.

Cuando Harry finalmente pudo localizarlo, descubrió que lo habían puesto en una jaula. Se le dijo que no lo podía sacar de allí porque era un concubino no reclamado.

Fue entonces cuando Draco alzó su pálido brazo, cubierto de magulladuras, y les mostró la marca que adornaba el lugar por donde corría su pulso. Harry alzó las cejas y vio cómo Snape miraba lo que asemejaba al emblema Potter, adornando la muñeca de Malfoy. Esto parecía confirmar que el Concubino, después de todo, era posesión de Potter y por eso le estaba permitido llevárselo, luego de llenar los papeles correspondientes firmando y aceptando la propiedad.

Harry no podía recordar haber estado tan confuso y enojado al mismo tiempo. No entendía qué significaba 'Concubino', por lo menos no en el sentido mágico, pero lo iba a averiguar. Estaba seguro de que Hermione debía saberlo. Sin embargo de una cosa sí estaba seguro, y era que si Malfoy, o cualquier otra persona, era llamada no-humano, su sangre hervía.

Harry los apareció a ambos de vuelta en Grimmauld Place. Todavía lucía mugroso e increíblemente abandonado en algunos rincones, pero era infinitamente mejor que aquel enaltecido lugar que ellos llamaban hospital.

Tomó a Draco y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño. Esa, y la adyacente, habían sido las únicas habitaciones por las que Harry hizo un esfuerzo para hacerlas agradables y confortables. Esas habitaciones eran sus lugares seguros, sus santuarios.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. —Le dijo al muchacho rubio mientras lo aliviaba ligeramente en un baño de burbujas y hierbas curativas. —No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo haga ¡mataré a alguien!

Suavemente echó agua sobre las heridas abiertas en la espalda, muslos y nalgas de Draco. Era fácil descubrir, incluso para él, que el muchacho había sido violentamente golpeado y violado anteriormente y también de manera reciente. Harry sabía que era bastante inocente en cuanto al sexo, sólo había tenido dos relaciones; una con Ginny Weasley que no llegó demasiado lejos y otra con Seamus Finnigan, quien tenía el dudoso honor de haber robado su virginidad.

Un poco del semblante sombrío que tenía abandonó los ojos de Harry cuando recordó su única noche con Seamus. Quería perder su virginidad para que, en caso de morir, lo hiciera sabiendo los placeres del sexo. Confiaba en Seamus ya que era un puto declarado, y le había prometido que sería gentil (cosa que sin duda cumplió). Sacudió la cabeza desconcertado ante su extraña lógica. O puede que no fuera tan extraña después de todo, ya que Seamus había sido bastante discreto. Le había dicho que para él era suficiente saber que había terminado con su inocencia, que no iba a hablar de lo sucedido con el resto del mundo y por eso Harry le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Pero cuando Draco soltó un siseo de dolor, Harry se preguntó si era posible lanzarle un Ennervate a Voldemort para que así pudiera matarlo de nuevo.

—Shhh, Draco, estás seguro aquí, nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Yo cuidaré de ti.

"Cuidaré de ti" ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Y, además, lo había llamado Draco en lugar de Malfoy. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? No tenía tiempo para reflexionar, así que Harry dejó esos pensamientos de lado, más tarde los consideraría.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó y Draco asintió. —Bien, voy a llamar por ayuda.

Harry ayudó a Draco a bañarse y luego le puso un viejo pijama de Dudley. Estaba raído, encogido y desgastado, y le quedaba chico, pero Draco se sentó y lo acarició como si se tratase de la mejor seda, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

Para el momento en que entraron a la habitación, Dobby había hecho sopa, colocándola de manera discreta en la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama. Después de haber sido metido cómodamente en la cama, Draco trató de comer la sopa, pero estaba demasiado débil para sostener la cuchara; no protestó cuando Harry la tomó y comenzó a alimentarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los ojos del joven mostraran fatiga y comenzara a quedarse dormido. Dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche y se subió a la cama. Se acurrucaron juntos y Draco se arrimó a él como si fuera un hombre ahogándose. Harry se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso era un mejor destino.

* * *

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido que produjo la voz de Hermione.

—Harry, —susurró— ¿estás aquí?

Viendo a los dos muchachos acurrucados sobre la cama, se deslizó más cerca y se sentó en una silla que estaba allí.

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco allá afuera. Todos están celebrando.

—¿Qué pasó con él, Hermione? —Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estuvo desinteresado en las celebraciones por completo. —¿Por qué nadie notó que se había ido? En San Ignacio dijeron que era un Concubino, que no es humano. ¿Cómo pueden decir que no es humano? No lo entiendo.

—Oh —respiró —¡Oh, Harry! Pobre Malfoy.

Se acercó a Harry y ambos pasaron un tiempo susurrando y preguntándose qué significaba todo eso. Finalmente, después de que comprobaron que Draco seguía profundamente dormido, caminaron en puntillas hasta salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

Ron estaba preparando un poco de té.

—Hey, amigo, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó —¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

—Harry piensa que Draco es un Concubino, Ron —Respondió Hermione.

Harry estuvo seguro de que Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como él mismo, cuando Ron comenzó a reír.

—Es así, compañero. —Comentó Ron cuando se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar. —Los Concubinos son criaturas mágicas, no completamente humanas, parecidas a las Veelas, supongo. No es algo sorprendente siendo que su primo es metamorfomago, pero es bastante gracioso que la mitad muggle tenga la gloria y la mitad sangre pura sea una simple criatura.

—Como ves, ambos pueden transformarse; un metamorfomago puede cambiar a voluntad y ser lo que quiera, pero un Concubino no. Están obligados a obedecer a un amo y su cambio puede ser cualquier forma que éste, su dominante sexual, quiera que sea. No son considerados humanos, ya que una vez forzados, pierden su libre albedrío. Se convierten en cualquier cosa que deseen sus dueños, cuando éstos lo deseen. Mataste a su anterior propietario, por lo que probablemente te pertenece, compañero. ¡Eres un maldito suertudo, Harry!

Mientras duró la explicación, el rostro de Harry palideció y sus ojos se abrieron con absoluto horror. Se preguntó si el impacto de las palabras de Ron era tan evidente en su rostro como lo era en el de Hermione.

—Ron, creo que estás siendo un poquito insensible… —Comenzó Hermione.

Pero en ese momento, Harry explotó. —¿Un poquito insensible? Te estás comportando como un gilipollas, ¡imbécil! Malfoy, evidentemente, ha sido violado y golpeado en repetidas ocasiones; ¿de verdad crees que me gustaría forzarlo en este momento? ¿O después, siendo el caso?

—Pero, Harry, no es humano. —Se quejó Ron —Está hecho para el sexo.

Harry tiró de él. Estaba tan enojado, y se enfureció aún más con lo que acababa de decir Ron, que arrastró a su viejo amigo a la chimenea, lanzó polvos flú al lugar y le dio el empujón definitivo mientras gritaba "La Madriguera."

Hermione lucía furiosa. —Lo mataré lentamente, Harry. —Prometió— Lo encontraré y haré que se arrepienta por ser un egoísta, insensible y estúpido sangre pura.

Lo miró con sus ojos color chocolate, llenos de preocupación.

—¿Estarás bien? Él estará bien, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé, Hermione, realmente no lo sé. No puedo creer la actitud de Ron. Draco ha sido duramente golpeado y violado y Ron cree que es gracioso; los medimagos se negaron a tratarlo, todos parecen haberse vuelto locos. Todos piensan que ni siquiera es humano… Es horrible.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. Creía que el trato que se les daba a los elfos domésticos era suficientemente malo, pero ¿esto? Esto es barbar…

Pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir Hermione, fue acallada cuando la paz fue destruida por un penetrante grito.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó se sorprendió al encontrarse en una cama. No había dormido en una cama desde hacía mucho tiempo; a menudo había sido follado en una y después pateado en el suelo, pero no había estado en algo tan cómodo, tan seguro, hacía meses. ¡Y llevaba ropa! No recordaba la última vez que había llevado ropa, bueno, en realidad llevó ropa, pero no como para recordarla… Había sido, después de todo, un humano en ese entonces y ahora no era más que un animal.

Incluso en San Mungo lo pensaban. Mandaron a la criatura lejos del hospital y la encerraron en una jaula. Draco había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en jaulas durante el año anterior o encadenado a los pies de la cama de su amo. Nadie le había hablado de la forma que lo hizo Harry la noche anterior. No contaba como una persona. Voldemort se lo había dicho suficientes veces.

El Señor Oscuro disfrutaba llevándolo a las redadas a casas muggles, haciéndolo arrastrarse detrás de él sobre sus manos y rodillas, desnudo y con una correa. Cuando el monstruo torturara y asesinaba a sus desventuradas víctimas, disfrutaba diciéndole a Draco que era considerado un asesino por lo que le hacía a los muggles, pero como amo de un Concubino podía hacer lo que quisiera con Draco. Podía hacerlo público si quería, nadie podía detenerlo. Nadie se molestaría porque el muchacho no era humano; era sólo una propiedad, igual que una mascota. Draco era ante la ley mucho menos incluso que la escoria muggle.

Disfrutaba también de ofrecer a Draco dentro de su círculo interno. Ofreciendo el culo o la boca como recompensa por un buen servicio. Claro, no lo haría empezar con eso, no cuando Severus estaba en la escena. No fue hasta que Severus desertó y se fue al otro lado, que Voldemort comenzó a pasarlo entre sus discípulos –y Draco no podía estar más agradecido, ya que por lo menos su padrino no tenía que ver en lo que se había convertido. Bueno, no hasta esa noche, de todos modos.

Le habían dicho una y otra vez que no era humano y que su cuerpo había sido forzado a todo tipo de contorciones, diferentes formas y tamaños, su biología requería que se convirtiera en lo que su amo deseara para esa noche.

A Voldemort le gustaba él, pequeño y delgado, que combinaba ligeramente con su físico niño en ese momento. Todavía no sabía qué quería su nuevo amo de él, pero… el baño, la ropa, la comida… Draco aguardaba desesperadamente y lleno de esperanza que esas cosas fueran la señal de que Harry sería, algunas veces, amable.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en el momento en que pensaba en sí mismo como un niño, imaginando que sería compañero de un rey. Cuando en realidad fue una mascota, un juguete. Draco se desesperó; aunque Harry fue amable la noche anterior, no duraría… nunca duraba. Tan pronto como sus violadores descubrieron las distintas formas que adoptaba su cuerpo a voluntad, se hicieron cada vez más ingeniosos, depravados y crueles. Draco se preguntaba si sería posible que Harry fuera así cuando descubriera de lo que era capaz.

Con los ojos cerrados rodó sobre la sábana y de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba ni collar ni cadenas. Así que, ¿eso era estar en libertad? Había pasado tanto tiempo. Sonriendo, se permitió a sí mismo deleitarse en el sentimiento de libertad. Pero abrió los ojos y se encontró a un elfo doméstico, el cual estaba parado frente a él. Gritó.

Voldemort había tenido elfos, todo un grupo de ellos. Los cuales se habían convertido en criaturas igual de retorcidas y crueles como el amo al que servían. El Señor Oscuro amaba usar a los elfos para torturar a Draco y ellos amaban complacerlo. Eran especialmente crueles, incluso mucho más que sus amos humanos. La mayoría de ellos habían pertenecido a familias de sangre pura antes de entrar al servicio de Voldemort. Draco parecía lo suficientemente humano como para provocarles el placer de tomar venganza con él por el sufrimiento padecido en los últimos años. Lo usaron como objeto de su odio y él, a su vez, incrementó el miedo y odio que les tenía.

Draco se arrojó a sí mismo fuera de la cama y de alguna manera se presionó contra la pared, tan lejos de la horrible pequeña cosa como pudiera. Sus piernas temblaban hasta el punto en el que colapsaron sobre su peso. Cuando su amo llegara sería castigado, lo sabía. La pequeña criatura lo mantendría en el suelo y usaría su magia… Oh Merlín, ¡dolería tanto! Draco no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Pero lo próximo que supo fue que era retenido en los fuertes brazos de Harry, porque era Harry, silenciándolo, diciéndole que estaba a salvo, que nadie allí lo lastimaría. El muchacho no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y comenzó a sollozar con aterrador abandono. Harry lo contuvo. Se sentó y lo contuvo. No lo forzaría, no le haría daño y no dejaría que el elfo lo torturara. El alba dio paso a la noche más larga que Draco hubiese tenido; destellos de luz se filtraron en la habitación a través de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y él seguía sentado allí; y finalmente Draco se relajó y los sollozos se detuvieron, pero incluso después de eso, Harry no lo dejaba ir.

En el fondo, Draco podía oír a Hermione –quien había sido la primera en encontrarlo, en notarlo, y quien no lo había tratado como una cosa– aliviando a un nervioso elfo domestico "¡Ja!", pensó para sí mismo, "¡eso te enseñará a recapacitar varias veces antes de tratar de torturarme!", y se estremeció con el miedo que ya conocía, con repugnancia. Eventualmente, se sintió aliviado y no pensó en eso por mucho tiempo. Sólo se concentró en Harry, las palabras de Harry y sus suaves manos, como un calmante, que acariciaban su cabello. Se arrimó contra el hombre que lo había rescatado sólo unas horas antes, confiando que quizás, al menos por ese día, estaba seguro; y lentamente, muy lentamente, se dejó llevar hasta caer nuevamente dormido.

* * *

**Y aquí el capítulo dos. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como el prólogo.**

**Saludos.**


	3. La curación

**N/A: Gracias bebé. *Se arrima a súper Cyndie***

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni los personajes de los libros o de las películas. No gano dinero por escribir esta historia. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Brothers y demás implicados.**

**N/T: Me entusiasmé y por eso actualicé tan aprisa xD**

**Cari, una vez más gracias por el beteo. Eres adorable.**

**Wiki, insisto, te escribiré perversiones por montones.**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry no creía nunca haber sentido tanta ternura por otro ser vivo como la que sentía por Draco en ese momento. El hombre de cabellos rubios parecía haberse roto por completo. Se mostró totalmente aterrado ante Dobby, de todas las cosas, y Harry no podía evitar preguntarse qué debió haber experimentado para quedar tan asustado. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, porque había visto el más puro horror en los ojos de Draco y eso había enviado escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

Necesitaba saber más sobre los Concubinos porque, a raíz de eso, el Draco que sostenía en sus brazos era muy diferente al muchacho que él recordaba.

Harry los guió a ambos hasta llegar al centro de la cama y depositó a Draco, acurrucándolo a su lado. Le acarició el rubio cabello mientras le susurraba con dulzura. En cosa de minutos el joven herido estaba nuevamente durmiendo.

Finalmente, Hermione calmó a Dobby lo suficiente como para que éste dejara de golpearse la cabeza contra el pilar de la cama, por lo que Harry estuvo infinitamente agradecido. Había convencido al elfo de que fuera a buscar un poco de té y luego se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry y Draco.

—Está demasiado pálido, ¿no crees? —Se levantó para tocar al joven rubio, pero se detuvo y retiró la mano, poniéndola nuevamente sobre su regazo. —No me quiero imaginar lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Se mordió el labio. Era desconcertante para Harry ver a Hermione tan insegura.

—Yo… eh, le prometí a Molly que regresaría. Necesita ayuda con la fiesta que está planeando para mañana… ya sabes, para celebrar. Le preguntaré acerca de los Concubinos. Y a Arthur, ellos sabrán más y no se reirán. —Su rostro se ensombreció mientras agregaba. —Y tendré unas cuantas palabras con Ron. Volveré más tarde, Harry. Tú también deberías descansar un poco.

Se inclinó sobre Harry y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un buen hombre, Harry Potter, me alegra mucho que seas mi amigo.

Con eso, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Draco soltó un suspiro en sueños y gimoteó, y el corazón de Harry se apretó por la tristeza. Él mismo suspiró, extendió las piernas hasta quedar estirado al lado de Draco, así estaba más cómodo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente permaneciendo ahí tirado mirando el techo, Harry se quedó dormido.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, pero definitivamente tuvo un Dèjá Vu. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque si se trataba de un sueño, era uno realmente bonito y agradable, donde se sentía seguro, cálido y cómodo. Sí, debía ser un sueño, ya que no había nada en la vida de Draco que hubiese sido seguro, caliente y cómodo durante mucho tiempo. Pero no se iban, el sentimiento de seguridad o el brazo que sentía que lo estaba envolviendo. Suspiró para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Entonces, quien estaba abrazándolo dejó escapar un suave ronquido y Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente. ¡No era un sueño! De verdad estaba siendo abrazado… Por Harry Potter, de todas las personas. Lo que debía significar que Voldemort de hecho estaba muerto y, por lo tanto, Draco ya no le pertenecía.

Miró hacia abajo, a su muñeca, en donde la marca de Voldemort había estado y, tal cómo lo recordó la noche anterior, había sido reemplazada por el rojo, dorado y verde de la cresta Potter.

Se estremeció.

No tenía frío, pero sabía que había sido transferido como propiedad y se preguntaba qué le deparaba el futuro ahora. Los últimos dieciséis meses, más o menos, le habían enseñado a Draco que era inútil desear algo. No podía hacerlo y, sin embargo, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Harry tal vez, sólo tal vez, fuera ocasionalmente como la noche anterior.

Miró el rostro de Harry, sólo para descubrir que le sonreía. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre de ojos verdes y éste lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Hola, —dijo Harry— ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

Draco se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así y realmente querían escuchar una respuesta. Había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo que, en realidad, no podía recordar la última vez que sucedió. A menudo, cuando alguien le hablaba era para maldecidlo o para llamarlo con nombres groseros. Abrió la boca para responder e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no podía. Cerró la boca con pesar.

Harry observó todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento.

—Draco, —habló suavemente, tanto que el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor por lo inesperado de la situación— ¿no puedes hablar?

El aludido sólo sacudió la cabeza.

Harry miró tristemente a Draco y éste se dio cuenta que nunca había notado lo expresivo que podía ser el Gryffindor con su rostro. Quizás era por la ausencia de las gafas o tal vez era el hecho que nunca había estado tan cerca del héroe del Mundo Mágico; no desde que eran niños, de todos modos, y en ese entonces estaban más concentrados en hechizarse el uno al otro hasta la inconsciencia.

—Oh… eh… uhm… Bueno… No sé muy bien qué hacer ahora. —Dijo y luego se mordió el labio nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones. Draco no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, sólo sonrió.

Y luego, Harry sonrió también. Le preguntó a Draco si tenía hambre o sed y cuando éste asintió, se sentó y sirvió un poco de té que estaba en una maltratada tetera de plata que apareció de la nada sobre la mesita, junto con un plato lleno de panecillos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la grande y vieja cama de madera y bebieron y comieron en un cómodo silencio.

Más tarde, Harry preparó la tina con agua caliente y burbujas y dejó que Draco disfrutara del aislamiento del baño. Le facilitó una toalla y una raída bata de baño y le dijo que lo encontrara en la cocina cuando terminara.

Era maravilloso.

Draco se hundió en la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente se filtrara por sus huesos. Harry no había ni siquiera permanecido cuando Draco se sacó el pijama. Le había dado privacidad, respeto. Lo llamó por su nombre y no utilizó ningún adjetivo anglosajón. Le había dejado dormir en una cama y beber una taza sopa y el rubio no podía creer lo normal, _lo humano_, que eso lo hizo sentir. Pero después, él mismo se reprendió porque no era humano, ¿verdad? Y no debía pensar como uno –porque se volvería loco.

En cambio, se dedicó a lavarse y relajarse en el calor, gracias a la soledad de la que disfrutaba y al placer de estar limpio y tranquilo. Luego, se envolvió a sí mismo en esa gloriosa bata y bajó las escaleras para saludar a su nuevo amo, como éste le había dicho.

Cuando Draco bajó las frágiles escaleras en esa acolchada bata, los olores más deliciosos llegaron hasta él. Tocino, huevos, salchichas y café. Café fresco. Se sintió triste nuevamente; se preguntaba qué comería él. Si tenía suerte, quizás Harry le dejaría comer un trocito de salchicha. Draco amaba las salchichas; se encontraban dentro de sus comidas favoritas. Su padre había despreciado sus gustos y trató de hacer su paladar más refinado, pero las salchichas seguían siendo su vicio secreto. Se recordó a sí mismo que su nuevo amo no sabía esto, así que no lo trataría de torturar con ese delicioso aroma.

Había estado parado en la puerta por unos minutos cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. El hombre de cabello oscuro había estado ocupado quebrando huevos, friendo tocino y silbando para sí mismo mientras cocinaba. Sonrió cuando vio a Draco.

—Pensé que podrías sentarte en el sofá a comer. —Dijo con otra sonrisa. —Las duras sillas del comedor no son cómodas y, en el mejor de los casos, con el tiempo lastiman… —Se quedó callado, luciendo algo triste. —Como sea, he preparado una bandeja para ti.

Las rodillas de Draco colapsaron debido a la sorpresa que le dio la declaración y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Harry tiró la espátula, que estaba blandiendo, rápidamente. Tomó a Draco y lo sentó de manera suave en el maltratado Chesterfield, un sofá que estaba en una de las esquinas de la extensa cocina.

—¡Oh Merlín, Draco! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Estás bien?

Draco estaba sorprendido, tanto que ni siquiera pudo hacer asentir o negar. _¿Harry le había preparado una bandeja? ¿Quería que se sentara en el sofá?_

Finalmente, se recompuso a sí mismo lo suficiente como para asentir y Harry, todavía mirándolo con cautela, regresó a la cocina y al desayuno que estaba preparando.

Draco estaba tratando de no llorar. Harry iba a alimentarlo e iba a hacerlo con comida adecuada, del tipo que comía antes de pertenecer al Señor Oscuro. Había suficiente desayuno para más de dos personas y Harry la servía en dos platos y vertía café en dos tazas. El joven Concubino miraba de manera incrédula como su nuevo amo ponía una porción a un lado y llevó la otra, sonriendo, hasta ponerla frente a él.

Draco casi no podía comer. Había estado semi-consciente la noche anterior, por eso apenas pudo notar que Harry le dio sopa. Pero, ¿esto? Esto era la alimentación adecuada, tal como solía comer en Hogwarts… hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había un plato con golosinas apiladas a un lado, un vaso de jugo y una humeante taza de café negro, todos en una bandeja algo maltratada la cual tenía la imagen de una mujer usando un tubo de estufa como sombrero y unas floridas palabras que decían "Un regalo de Gales."

Harry volvió a la mesa.

—¿Quieres leche para tu café? —Preguntó y cuando Draco asintió regresó con más leche en una jarra que tenía forma de vaca. La leche salió de la boca de la vaca.

Draco agrandó nuevamente los ojos.

Harry rió.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? —Volvió a reír. —Hubo una batalla aquí, en Grimmauld place, hace unos meses atrás. Pettigrew fue asesinado. —Harry escupió el nombre como si éste le dejara una sensación desagradable en la boca. —Muchas cosas se rompieron y se arruinaron; entonces Molly Weasley y yo fuimos a una liquidación muggle y compramos cosas para reemplazar lo destruido. Tuve que vivir de muebles prestados. El sofá Chesterfield era del hermano de Dumbledore; se comía a la gente cuando llegué y tuvieron que golpearlo con un bate de cricket hasta que los escupió. Bill Weasley finalmente lo reparó. Es un excelente rompedor de maldiciones.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido por el balbuceo y la peculiar historia de Harry que dejó salir una risa. Fue una pequeña risa, muy pequeña en la escala de las risas, pero la cara del hombre de cabello oscuro se iluminó e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¡Me alegra que te haya divertido, pequeñuelo! —Dijo imperiosamente.

Draco río de nuevo, sólo que ahora fue un poco más fuerte y duró un poco más que la risa anterior. No sabía que podía reír. Esa fue otra cosa que los hombres del Señor Oscuro, aparentemente, no le habían quitado. Tal vez pensaron que no tenía sentido quitársela, de todos modos no la usaría… y por mucho tiempo así había sido.

Harry estaba masticando y hablando muy aprisa. Tenía la boca llena la mitad del tiempo y gesticulaba salvajemente con su tenedor, señalando varios objetos peculiares que había alrededor de la sala y entusiasmó a Draco con su historia mientras se sentaban y disfrutaban sus desayunos juntos.

Draco permaneció apoyado en el sofá, con la bandeja balanceándose en sus rodillas, ¿pero Harry? Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, con la bandeja en su regazo. Draco estaba sorprendido.

¿Harry fue siempre así? ¿Tan relajado? Draco había pensado que estaba atrapado en Hogwarts, lleno de arrogancia, por su estatus de celebridad. Pero éste Harry era tan diferente a la manera en la que Draco lo imaginó. Ni siquiera había mencionado el hecho de que hubiese matado a Voldemort la noche anterior. No hizo que se sentara a sus pies, no lo había tratado como un animal, o como una posesión. Lo dejó sentarse en el sofá, le dio una bandeja con comida y lo estaba tratando como una especie de igual. Draco no entendía nada en absoluto.

Todos aparecieron al mismo tiempo por la red flú, Hermione, seguida de cerca por Ron Weasley, uno de sus hermanos, Arthur Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey y Severus Snape.

La aparición de tantas personas a la vez le provocó a Draco tal conmoción que se le cayó la bandeja, tirando el tibio café y los restos de desayuno por todo el suelo. Atónito por el desorden que había causado, y tan rápido como le fue posible, bajó las rodillas entre los escombros, puso su frente en el piso y esperó el castigo por su crimen.

* * *

Harry estaba empezando a relajarse por el hecho de estar sentados comiendo juntos. El ver intensamente revivida la sonrisa del muchacho, le dio la esperanza de que el viejo Draco pudiera estar acechando en algún lugar de esa aterrorizada criatura. Pero la frágil normalidad que habían establecido fue destruida en cuestión de segundo ante la llegada de los demás. Draco estaba en el suelo en esa sumisa posición, evidentemente esperando un castigo. Por un segundo Harry gruñó de desesperación. Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, pero ella no necesitaba que le dijera nada, estaba ocupada guiando a un sorprendido grupo de visitantes al cuarto.

Harry se acercó y puso la mano sobre el hombro tembloroso y delgado del hombre frente a él y se desesperó cuando Draco se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo amistosamente. Lo acarició de manera suave, paseando de manera cuidadosa su mano en movimientos circulares a lo largo de la parte superior de su espalda. —No te haré daño, nadie lo hará. No aquí, estás a salvo.

Poco a poco el temblor cesó, Draco levantó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a través de su cabello rubio, casi blanco. Pero luego, Hermione y Poppy Pomfrey volvieron a la habitación y la cabeza de Draco bajó directamente al suelo y los temblores se incrementaron nuevamente.

Hermione estaba blanca y sus labios se estrecharon en ira. Madam Pomfrey estaba temblando de, con lo que Harry interpretó, furia. Ambas se acercaron a los jóvenes. Hermione se sentó cautelosamente en el borde del sofá, pero el hechizo de la medibruja mandó lejos todas las cosas rotas que rodeaban a Draco y luego se arrodilló a su lado. Hablaba en tonos suaves, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal herido. Reemplazó la mano de Harry en la espalda del muchacho rubio y continuó susurrándole que sólo quería examinarlo, que estaba todo bien y le prometió que no le haría daño. Harry se levantó y apartó cuidadosamente y se sentó con Hermione en el sofá; la cual se arrimó a él y apretó su mano.

Harry tenía ganas de llorar y podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos –de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había llorado en años y Draco lo hacía lagrimear dos veces en el espacio de un día. Lo que había sucedido con el muchacho estaba tan alejado de sus experiencias que no sabía qué hacer para mejorarlo. Oh claro, había conocido la crueldad y el abandono siendo niño, ¿pero esto? Cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho a Draco era tan monstruosa que Harry no podía creer que fuese cierta.

—Señor Potter —Miró a Madam Pomfrey, quien estaba expectante. —Draco está petrificado. Tiene que ordenarle que me deje examinarlo.

Harry se horrorizó.

—¿Qué quiere decir con ordenarle? ¡No puedo hacer eso! No puedo decirle qué hacer.

—Puedes y debes, Harry —Respondió la medibruja gentilmente—, si es un Concubino, como dice la señorita Granger, y a raíz de que mataste a Voldemort, me temo que Draco está ciertamente atado a ti. Está obligado a hacer lo que le digan y necesito examinarlo. Puedes ver por ti mismo que está muy delgado. También tiene graves heridas que necesitan atención inmediata.

Harry tragó con fuerza. La sugerencia era monstruosa –que Draco haría cualquier cosa que él le ordenara hacer. ¿Qué pasaba si le ordenaba meter la mano al fuego o algo así? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer Draco? ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

Pero sabía que la medibruja tenía razón, Draco necesitaba tratamiento. Fijando sus ojos en el asustado joven, Harry recordó las heridas que había visto la noche anterior y el hecho de que lucía casi demacrado y muy pálido, que su cabello ya no brillaba saludablemente, que tenía círculos muy oscuros bajos sus ojos, y los cuales, probablemente, permanecerían allí.

Cuando habló su voz sonó seca y rasposa.

—Eh… Draco… Uhm… Madam Pomfrey necesita examinarte. Eh… ¿Podrías pararte y dejarla hacerlo, por favor?

Aun cuando Harry había formulado la orden como una pregunta, Draco obedeció. Se puso de pie. Había sangre en su frente. Debió haberse cortado con fragmentos de algún vidrio roto o porcelana, pero no se había dado cuenta. Se sentó sobre sus talones y dejó que la sangre goteara hasta sus ojos… Ojos que habían muerto de repente, indiferentes.

Harry no creía poder soportar eso. Se puso de pie para marcharse, pero los ojos muertos de Draco siguieron sus movimientos y sólo por un momento hubo una chispa de algo que le pareció a Harry una petición. Así que él y Hermione se quedaron mientras Draco era examinado.

Vieron a Poppy Pomfrey pasar a Draco al lado de la mesa del gato y deslizar la bata de baño por los delgados hombros hasta exponer su desnudez –piel pálida cubierta con numerosas contusiones y hematomas. Cuidadosamente, comenzó a curarlo. Frotaba una poción en crema en las contusiones y murmuró un hechizo mientras recorría con su varita mágica las heridas abiertas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con los resultados, hizo que el muchacho rubio se agachara y comenzó a trabajar en la parte inferior y en sus muslos. Todo esto mientras Draco era complaciente, aparentemente despreocupado por estar desnudo frente a ellos. Fijó su mirada en el suelo y dejó que la medibruja siguiera el camino que quisiese seguir.

Cuando la examinación y la curación terminaron, Draco se acurrucó en el sofá ante la petición de Harry. Había una gran manta azul doblaba en el respaldo del mueble y Harry la utilizó para cubrir a Draco. A pesar de que el muchacho se había puesto la bata de baño, todavía temblaba por el largo y espacioso tiempo que pasó desnudo en la fría y húmeda cocina.

—Todo está bien ahora, Draco, de verdad lo está. —Le dijo Harry de manera suave. —Nadie te hará daño aquí, nunca más. No los dejaré. No entiendo esta cosa de los Concubinos; no lo entiendo para nada. Sin embargo, si estás vinculado a mí, te prometo que no te dañaré o te haré hacer algo que no quieras o que sea doloroso.

No sé qué te pasó Draco, pero puedo ver por mí mismo que debe haber sido terrible para dejarte en estas condiciones. Sin embargo te mejorarás; te haremos mejorar y entonces podrás ser más parecido a tu antiguo yo, tener una vida normal y todo.

Draco lo miró, su rostro pareció envejecer por el dolor. Había escuchado atentamente y cuando Harry dijo que sería normal de nuevo sacudió su cabeza lentamente, como si toda la miseria del mundo se hubiese asentado en su corazón.

—¡Oh, Harry! —Dijo Hermione, quien parecía infinitamente triste. —No puedes prometerle eso. No puedes decirle que volverá a ser normal, porque no lo hará. Pregunté acerca de los Concubinos; le pregunté a Arthur y Molly y al profesor Snape. Ellos no se rieron como Ron. Están aquí para verlo y darte su apoyo; pero las cosas han cambiado para Draco ahora y no serán las mismas de nuevo. Iré por ellos. Tienen que explicarte; así lo sabrás, de esa manera lo entenderás. ¿Estarás bien si los traigo, Draco? No están aquí para hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Draco la miró afectado. De su rostro desapareció el color y comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—No. —Dijo Harry —No creo que esté listo, ¿lo estás, Draco? Hermione, tú y Madam Pomfrey, llévenlo arriba. —Miró al frágil hombre, nuevamente con cuidado y ternura. —Confías en Hermione, ¿verdad? Sabes que no te hará daño.

Draco se había congelado de nuevo, pero cuando Harry apretó su hombro buscando una respuesta, asintió. Hermione tomó con cuidado la mano del muchacho rubio y éste se levantó lentamente. Harry notó que Draco no llevaba zapatos. Frunció el ceño y llegó a la conclusión de que Draco no sólo necesitaba dormir, sino todo un guardarropa nuevo, incluyendo zapatos apropiados. Asintió imperceptiblemente a sí mismo y reconoció que tendría que organizar algo, y pronto.

Cuando Hermione iba a llevar al muchacho rubio, Harry los detuvo. Se sentía abrumado por la ternura del otro hombre y lo envolvió en un gentil abrazo. Estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Draco, de hacerle saber que lo cuidaría y protegería. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había crecido durante la noche. Incluso sin zapatos superaba la altura de Harry – cuando sólo ayer le llegaba a la barbilla. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? Sintió que ése era otro misterio que tendría que examinar detalladamente más adelante.

Draco se sentía tan frágil presionándose contra él de ese modo y Harry confortarlo, ¿quizá devolverle la confianza en sí mismo? Besó la frente del muchacho, sonriéndole ampliamente a esos ojos de plata una vez más.

—Cualquier cosa que digan, Draco, tú estás a salvo conmigo. Jamás te lastimaré y tampoco Hermione o Madam Pomfrey. ¿Confías en mí en esto?

Draco sostuvo su mirada fijamente y esta vez no se estremeció. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad asintió y un pequeño amago de sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

Una vez que ambos se marcharon, Harry se sintió exhausto. Habían sido sólo unas horas las que pasaron desde que derrotó a Voldemort y apenas había dormido. Agradeció la reunión que convocó Hermione y le dio una mirada de aprobación cuando ella abandonó la habitación, se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que probablemente ella tampoco había dormido mucho. ¿Alguno de ellos lo había hecho? Respiró profundo y se dirigieron hacia la sala para reunirse con el profesor Snape y los Weasley.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo verán a Harry sacar a relucir ese "lindo y apacible" carácter que tiene.**

**Trataré de actualizar seguido, lo prometo.**


	4. Catarsis

**N/A: Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni los personajes de los libros o de las películas. No gano dinero por escribir esta historia. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Brothers y demás implicados.**

**N/T: Cari, nuevamente gracias por el beteo.**

**Los comentarios que han dejado los contestaré dentro de unas horas. =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Estaban todos esperándolo cuando Harry entró a la habitación. Los Weasley, Ron, Arthur y Bill lucían ansiosos, estaban, obviamente, preocupados.

Snape llevaba su habitual mueca burlesca, la cual parecía haber reservado especialmente para el muchacho.

—¡Harry! —Dijo Arthur. —Es bueno verte, mi muchacho, debes estar agotado después de lo de anoche. No puedo creer que finalmente lo hicieras, que Él se haya ido para siempre, de una vez por todas.

Por un momento Harry lució confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba hablando de Voldemort.

—Sí, bueno, no estaba solo, tuve mucha ayuda. —dijo despectivamente. —Hermione comentó que usted me podría decir cosas acerca de los Concubinos.

La sonrisa de Arthur desapareció, parecía afectado. La cara de Snape parecía tener grabado el dolor y Ron no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, Harry, así es. Creo que Ron te dijo lo básico anoche, ¿verdad?

—A Ron le dio una estúpida risa ayer y más o menos me dijo que ahora Draco es un animal.

Esta vez nadie pudo sostener su mirada, ni siquiera Snape.

—Ron tenía razón, Harry. —Dijo Arthur con tristeza. —Él ya no es humano, en realidad nunca lo fue, pero los Malfoy mantuvieron su situación en silencio.

Una vez que es reclamado se convierte en una cifra, una cosa, que ya no es capaz de tomar decisiones, no es nada más que una especie de lienzo en blanco que creará lo que tú quieras de él.

Harry no podía hablar. Se impresionó tanto por lo que decía Arthur que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Señor Weasley, —dijo finalmente— eso es una completa y absoluta mierda. Jamás había escuchado tanta mierda en toda mi vida.

Arthur palideció.

—Pero Harry, todo el mundo sabe…

—¿De dónde lo saben, señor Weasley? —Preguntó fríamente— ¿Qué saben? He tenido a Draco bajo mi cuidado desde anoche y le puedo decir sin ninguna duda que, a pesar de toda la mierda que haya podido pasar, _Draco aún está allí._ ¡No es una maldita cifra! Puede sonreír y reír, no puede hablar por una razón que todavía desconozco, pero parece que está en condiciones para comunicarse. Desayunó, y lloró mientras dormía. Está reaccionando a las cosas, a su entorno… ¡Lienzo en blanco mi culo!

Arthur enrojeció en ese momento.

—De verdad Harry, —dijo— sólo estoy tratando de explicarte en lo que se ha convertido Draco.

—¡No señor Weasley, creo que usted está intentando explicar en lo que este maldito mundo piensa que se ha convertido! Y el mundo mágico tiene un magnífico historial de la forma en la que tratan a las criaturas que no consideran humanos, ¿no? Miren lo que Hagrid tuvo que pasar o Dobby ¡O Remus, dado el caso! Sólo quiero oír los hechos, hechos conocidos, no los que se han escuchado, ¡no suposiciones!; Hechos.

Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta. Harry sospechaba que estaban conmocionados de que conociera palabras como suposiciones. Pero había pasado ocho años como el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger; sabía un montón de cosas que los demás no esperaban de él.

Antes de ir a Hogwarts ya tenía sed de aprendizaje. La sala de clases había sido un lugar seguro en su vida; tuvo que pretender ser estúpido para no ser visto como alguien que quería opacar a Dudley, y el hábito se le había arraigado. Había sido tanto que una parte de él casi lo cree, pero en el fondo Harry sabía que no era que no fuese inteligente, sólo era un poco despistado, eso era todo.

—Bueno, Potter —Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras— Eso fue bastante ofensivo, ¿no?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada con aire retador.

Pero pareció ser que Snape no lo estaba tratando con su usual desprecio. Hubo algo en su expresión que fue casi similar al respeto.

Harry desechó eso pensando que su propia exhausta mente se iba por las ramas. Snape jamás iba a respetar a Harry, ¿cierto?

—Los hechos que conocemos son éstos. —Comenzó a decir Snape— Los Concubinos se asemejan a los Metamorfomagos y a las Veelas. Por lo general son muy apuestos y siempre son sumisos; una vez que son esclavizados, pierden el libre albedrío ya que no pueden tomar decisiones por sí mismos. Llegan a la madurez sexual alrededor de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y desde entonces están listos para ser atados. Se vuelven más atractivos para los que los rodean y cada persona que se siente atraída ve lo que más desea. El Concubino es capaz de interpretar en su subconsciente lo que su amo desea y proporcionárselo, y esto es lo que los hace tan codiciados, tan valiosos.

Supongo que como Lucius estaba completamente involucrado con lo del decimosexto año de Draco, pudo ser capaz de esconder en lo que se había convertido. No puedo pensar que Narcissa quería ver a su hijo esclavizado. Pero fue bastante más atractivo después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, ¿no, Potter? —Snape continuó mirando a Harry con una expresión condescendiente.

Harry enrojeció. Había olvidado que estuvo siguiendo a Draco alrededor de todo el sexto año, pero fue porque estaba preocupado de lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho, ¿verdad? No lo había imaginado, deseado, ¿o sí?

Bueno, y si así fuera, estaba en el pasado y en cuanto a lo que a él concernía no iba a pensar en eso. Este Draco del cual, al parecer, había adquirido la responsabilidad, necesitaba ayuda y Harry iba a obtenerla para él.

—Todavía sigo pensando que la mayoría es basura —dijo agresivamente—, pero asumo que hizo algunas investigaciones. Lo que de verdad quiero saber es si los Concubinos pueden hablar.

Snape, por alguna razón, parecía desconcertado.

—Sí, por lo general, pueden. —Respondió. —A menos que su propietario no lo desee.

—Bueno, Draco no puede. Algo le hicieron porque no puede hablar y si soy su nuevo amo, quiero que hable. Lo deseé esta mañana y todavía no puede hacerlo, por lo tanto debe tener algún hechizo o algo así.

Me gustaría y agradecería, si alguien pudiera verlo. Madam Pomfrey ha sanado lo peor de las heridas físicas, pero no sé si puede deshacer hechizos. Oh, y ahora usa lo que me han dicho, es el emblema Potter en la muñeca y en el cuello. No sé si usted puede quitarlo o no, pero me gustaría que, si es así, lo hiciera. Draco está realmente asustado, así que le preguntaré si quiere verlos antes de llevarlos hasta él. Creo que podría ser usted, profesor Snape, debido a lo que conoce. Pero si no quiere verlo, tendrá que volver en otro momento.

Snape lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Le vas a preguntar? —Preguntó asombrado y alzó las cejas hasta casi tocar su cabello, demostrando su shock al mundo.

—Sí, señor, lo haré. No quería ver nadie cuando Hermione le preguntó, por lo que sugerí que subiera. Pero creo que hay, por lo menos, una especie de hechizo sobre él y yo no sé lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Hermione le _preguntó_ si quería vernos? —Dijo Bill, hablando por primera vez.

—Sí, lo hizo. —Le respondió Harry de manera desafiante, evidentemente dura, al hijo mayor de los Weasley.

Se volteó para salir, pero se detuvo cuando Arthur lo llamó.

—¡Harry! Él no puede amarte, sabes que es incapaz de hacerlo.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo.

—Señor Weasley, —dijo fríamente— no sé de qué me está hablando.

—Harry, Ron dijo, me dijo, que estás solo y en busca de amor. Sé que lo estás, hijo, pero llegará pronto, si no es con Ginny, entonces con alguien más. No te rindas Harry, quédate con tu Concubino si debes hacerlo, pero no te enamores de él.

Harry se horrorizó. Estaba sorprendido de tantas maneras que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Para empezar, siempre pensó que los Weasley eran de mente liberal y abierta; sin embargo Arthur Weasley, siendo el tipo generoso que era, parecía realmente convencido de que Draco no era más que una cosa, una criatura. Recordó su infancia y el shock de Ron cuando descubrió que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, le sorprendió mucho acordarse, pero ¿podía ser que algunos prejuicios corrieran profundamente en el mundo mágico? ¿Quizás ellos creían de verdad lo que estaban diciendo era cierto?

No podía mirar a Arthur o a Bill, pero fulminó a Ron con la mirada y sintió satisfacción cuando su antiguo amigo no pudo sostenérsela.

—Señor Weasley —habló Harry—, usted me ha apoyado durante mucho tiempo. Sinceramente, creo que se preocupa por mí como si fuese su hijo y esa es la única razón por la que no lo he echado fuera en este instante.

No ha visto a Draco, ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho. Ha sido tan maltratado que de sólo pensarlo me siento enfermo. Yo sólo estaba observando cómo Madam Pomfrey lo examinaba y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no vomitar. Incluso si Draco fuese un animal, no merece un trato como éste. Pero no es un animal, es una persona, tal como usted y yo. No podría pensar en hacer cualquier cosa con Draco ahora, las cosas que le hizo ese monstruo probablemente significan que no pueda ser tocado así nunca más. Hermione dice que tengo un algo para salvar a las personas. Sé que es así. A lo mejor es demasiado tarde para salvar a Draco, eso no lo sé. ¡Pero, demonios, estoy seguro que lo intentaré!

Harry gritó las últimas palabras temblando de rabia. Si no podía convencer a los Weasley de la humanidad de Draco, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de intentarlo con alguien más?

Pero el muchacho también sabía que no había dicho toda la verdad. Ya estaba algo más que "un poco enamorado" de Draco y quizás por esa razón le dolía tanto la traición de Ron. Él había visto la soledad de Harry, su manera de rumiar cuando Ginny se había distanciado diciéndole que lo encontraba "aburrido" y pasando más tiempo con Oliver Wood, quien era, en opinión de Harry, demasiado viejo para ella. Había confiado que Ron no le diría nada a nadie, ¿por qué su amigo se lo había dicho a su padre? ¿Por qué había tomado la preocupación de Harry por el bienestar de Draco y la convirtió en algo más, incluso si eso tuviera parte de verdad? Tal deslealtad lo hería profundamente.

Esta vez, cuando salió de la habitación, nadie trató de detenerlo.

* * *

Draco estaba nuevamente acurrucado en la cama. Tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione y ésta le acariciaba de manera suave el cabello. Se sentía maravilloso. Nadie había tocado a Draco de esa forma durante mucho tiempo. Apenas había cruzado por su mente la idea de que ella era hija de muggles. Y qué si lo fuera, ella era mucho mejor que él, ¿cierto?

Una o dos veces, uno de los hombres que se lo folló había sido gentil con él al terminar, pero la mayoría se disgustaban por su falta de humanidad. Draco, en las últimas horas, se había dado cuenta de que ni Harry ni Hermione parecían verlo como algo menos que humano. Harry había estado casi tan pálido como él cuando le pidió que le permitiera a Madam Pomfrey mirar sus heridas. Obviamente tuvo dificultades en ordenarle qué hacer, de hecho, la única vez lo que lo hizo antes, fue cuando parecía no darse cuenta que lo que decía podía ser interpretado como una orden.

Draco no podía entender por qué sucedía eso. Claro, ambos habían sido criados como muggles; había olvidado eso de Harry en primer lugar, pero el muchacho estaba abajo con los Weasley, le informarían acerca de lo que era y entonces el héroe iba a cambiar. En lugar de tristeza o lástima en el expresivo rostro de Harry cuando lo mirara, habría repugnancia y lujuria, esa era la forma en la que todos lo miraban. Cerró sus ojos cuando Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cabello; podía sentir que ella estaba obteniendo casi tanto placer de eso como él y, sin darse cuenta, permitió que su cabello creciera sólo un poco para darle más para jugar.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, Harry estaba frente a él.

El otro mago sonreía.

—Hola, Draco —dijo amablemente y éste observó con sorpresa que no le causaba repulsión alguna. A lo mejor todavía no veía a los Weasley, a lo mejor todavía no sabía nada acerca de Draco.

Pero rápidamente se desengañó cuando Harry habló.

—Tengo al profesor Severus Snape afuera, Draco. Le he hablado de ti. Espero que no te importe, pero de verdad no tuve otra opción que decirles a todos acerca de ti, a Ron, Bill y al Señor Weasley. No puedo ayudarte por mí mismo, Hermione y yo necesitamos apoyo. Creo que todavía tienes algunos hechizos en ti. ¿Te importaría que Snape te vea? A lo mejor él puede removerlos.

Harry _había_ visto a los Weasley y aún así no parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia Draco todavía. Aún no.

Draco no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar a Severus, ni ahora ni nunca. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Quizás Severus se negaría a ser su padrino si se enteraba de la verdad acerca de él. Pero Harry le había preguntado y Draco realmente quería complacerlo, así que a regañadientes asintió.

El corazón se apretó en su pecho y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas cuando Harry se levantó, abrió la puerta y una figura familiar entró a la habitación.

Draco quería huir. Se puso rígido en los brazos de Hermione, pero ella lo silenció amablemente y sólo continuó jugando con su cabello.

Severus se acercó a él y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, pero todavía parecía incapaz de mirarlo, en lugar miró a Harry.

—Me gustaría verlo a solas, Potter. —Dijo en su usual tono frío.

—Bueno, lo siento profesor, pero depende de Draco. —Dijo éste también fríamente.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta si le importa? —Habló Snape— Sin embargo, si es así, le advierto que no voy a dejarlo.

Draco casi soltó una risita cuando sintió que Snape se veía igual de sorprendido que él. Pensó que esas últimas palabra dichas por Harry fueron para su propio beneficio.

Se sentó lentamente y miró a su nuevo amo de manera inquisitiva para ver si podía adivinar qué quería Harry que hiciera.

—Bueno, Snape, ¿va a preguntarle?

Severus parecía estar rejuntándose a sí mismo.

—Draco —dijo mirando directamente a su ahijado por primera vez—, ¿te importaría verme a solas?

Draco se estremeció un poco, esa mirada era tan caliente, tan penetrante. Miró de nuevo a Harry, pero la cara de éste estaba cerrada a toda expresión, no le daría a Draco ninguna pista de lo que quería que dijese, realmente estaba por su cuenta. El muchacho no había tomado una decisión de manera consciente desde que fue esclavizado. Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento fue ordenado, regulado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry lo rescató y éste había alentado a Draco a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Dejó de lado los champiñones del desayuno, ya que nunca le habían gustado y no fue regañado. Había dejado el cuarto de baño cuando estuvo listo, Harry no lo había apurado. Incluso, le dijo que lo buscara después. No creía que el otro hombre se hubiese dado cuenta que le había dado una orden a Draco; fue un petición, ¿no?

No lo había castigado cuando dejó caer su bandeja, en su lugar, Harry había tratado de confortarlo. Fue ayudado y respetado como nunca antes; en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, nadie lo había forzado o esperado que hiciera un acto que no deseaba.

Varias veces durante las últimas horas Draco se había sentido casi humano otra vez y se dio cuenta de que el estar con Harry le había permitido, lo alentó, a que se comportara más como era antes de ser un esclavo.

Severus no era su amo, pero si Harry le hubiese ordenado, estaría obligado a cumplir sus deseos. Y Draco esperó, pero su amo no parecía querer expresar ningún tipo de orden.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó Severus nuevamente. Lo miró inquisitivo en espera de una respuesta.

Draco asintió.

Harry sonrió y le dio una mirada a Severus que Draco no pudo interpretar, pero Severus pareció entender porque se sonrojó con un profundo rojo ladrillo.

—Estaré justo afuera, Draco —Dijo Harry—, ambos lo estaremos. Si me necesitas, si te asusta o te hace daño, tú sólo grita y vendré, ¿bueno?

Draco asintió de nuevo.

Con el consentimiento de Draco, Harry en Hermione se fueron. Madam Pomfrey se había ido hacía poco, se había quedado sin ungüento cicatrizante, pero dijo que volvería.

Draco dirigió de nuevo su atención a Severus y se sobresaltó al ver lágrimas en los ojos oscuros del hombre.

—Todavía estás ahí, ¿verdad Draco? —Dijo Severus apenas la puerta se cerró tras los otros dos. Draco se confundió, ¿dónde más estaría si no? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que decía el profesor. Él pensaba que Draco se había convertido en "otro" cuando se le esclavizó, en uno que no tenía cerebro, en uno que había cambiado de cierta manera.

Eso era lo que los demás creían, después de todo, ¿no? Aceptó el conocimiento; había pensado lo mismo de sí, ¿no? Pensó que iba a convertirse en una criatura estúpida después de que el Señor Oscuro terminara con él. Esa era la razón por la que había luchado tan arduamente contra su esclavitud.

Pero se equivocó y había sido el peor presentimiento de todos. Draco sabía que por dentro no era diferente al muchacho que había sido, todavía era el mismo.

Fue tratado como un animal durante tanto tiempo que llegó a actuar como uno, pensando que todos tenían razón. Harry había hecho el intento de darle algo de dignidad, de respeto. Enrojeció. Sentía los destellos de algo desenrollarse dentro de él y le tomó un momento o dos reconocer qué era.

Era ira.

Sintió los puños apretados sobre su regazo, lo único que quería era golpear al hombre que estaba frente a él. El hombre que había conocido toda su vida, el cual, obviamente, también pensaba que era menos que humano. Al igual que todos los demás, los que alguna vez le dieron dulces o lo columpiaron en el aire cuando era sólo un niño y no habían tenido reparos en follarlo o torturarlo ante sus perversos placeres, una vez que fue reclamado, una vez que descubrieron qué era.

Harry sabía, ¿no? Draco entendió finalmente cuál era el punto. Harry les había dicho que Draco todavía podía pensar, sentir, lo había defendido. Él sabía la verdad, Hermione también y ninguno de ellos lo rechazó.

En este momento los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de lágrimas y por primera vez se permitió a sí mismo creer que lo que le había dicho Harry abajo podía ser verdad, que finalmente podía estar a salvo de que no volverían a abusar de él. Harry era un héroe y lo iba a proteger.

Severus seguía mirándolo muy de cerca.

—Oh Merlín, Draco —dijo—. Pensé… Creí… Todo lo que había leído… Pero todavía eres tú, ¿no? ¿Lo eres, Draco?

Draco respiró con dificultad y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero asintió. Viendo a Severus aquí, frente a él, era un recordatorio de cómo las cosas solían ser. En un principio su padrino parecía tan frío, tan distante que Draco recordó cuando su padre lo abandonó, la forma en la que lo entregó a esa diabólica criatura a la que había pertenecido por más de un año. Esa perversa criatura, que lo había hecho ser lo que era, lastimó a Draco mucho más que todas las violaciones y los abusos que sufrió después.

Un sentimiento opresivo empezó a manifestarse en el pecho de Draco y subió por su cerrada garganta. Sentía como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse en su propio dolor. Lucho por respirar un momento y luego no pudo evitar el estrangulado sollozo que estalló.

Y Severus Snape, el frío y distante maestro de pociones, el calculador espía, tomó a su ahijado en sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca mientras éste sollozaba inconsolablemente.

Sin ser visto por Draco, calientes y saladas lágrimas corrían por las amarillentas mejillas de su antiguo profesor.

Fue mucho, mucho más tarde cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa, pero sin Draco; él estaba arriba nuevamente durmiendo. Severus le había dado una poción para dormir, pero Harry hechizó la habitación en caso de que se despertara y lo necesitara.

Los Weasley estaban de vuelta.

Tendrían una fiesta en La Madriguera más tarde para celebrar la desaparición de Voldemort. Pero Harry no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar. El hecho de que ahora le creyeran sobre la humanidad de Draco parecía poco más que una vacía victoria.

Draco había escrito todo, lo que sucedió y cómo se sintió al respecto. A Harry no se le había ocurrido darle pergamino y pluma. Para ser justos, se había concentrado en conseguir que cualquier cosa que le hubiesen sucedido a Draco quedara deshecha, pero ahora sabía que eso no era posible. Al parecer el muchacho no hablaría de nuevo. El hechizo que usaron en él le quitó su voz de manera permanente; habían utilizado otros hechizos, de obediencia y uno que incrementaba el dolor. Por lo menos Snape fue capaz de deshacer esos.

La examinación de Snape había sido larga y minuciosa. Cuando abandonó la habitación de Draco, parecía haber envejecido quince años más y tenía la primera de varias páginas que escribiría el muchacho ese día. Allí detallaba algunas de las cosas que le habían hecho en su original reclamación y la violación pública a la que Voldemort lo obligó.

Todo fue escrito por puño y letra de Draco, con esa prolija cursiva que siempre había utilizado. Describía todo de manera gráfica y lo único que arruinaba la pulcritud de la página eran los manchones de tinta causados por las lágrimas de Draco.

Snape había solicitado que lo acompañaran y procedió a leer lo que Draco había escrito en cálidos y melódicos tonos. Todos estaban más acostumbrados a escuchar su voz al leer los ingredientes de pociones, no al leer los horrores como los que había soportado Draco.

Ron estaba llorando.

Arthur y Bill estaban pálidos y lucían afectados. Afectados por el horror y la culpa.

Y Harry estaba mirando la mesa.

"Dolor, pesar, tristeza, tortura. Violación, violación, violación."

Las palabras del testimonio de Draco agredieron a todos. Cada palabra. Cada frase se impactó como una piedra en el estómago de Harry. Se sentía abrumado por la inmensa tristeza que le provocaba lo que había soportado Draco.

Hermione no se les había unido. Vio la fría mirada de Snape cuando éste requirió su presencia y le informó que había visto la evidencia de lo que Draco experimentó y no necesitaba escucharlo.

Harry deseaba con todo lo que tenía que le hubiese dicho lo mismo a él.

Arriba Draco dormía. No estaba soñando. No estaba sometido a los horrores que lo habían devastado en los últimos meses. Después de haber escrito detalladamente lo que le sucedió. Después de haber sido tratado con ternura por el hombre que considerara como un segundo padre, a quien admiraba mucho, Draco logró una especie de catarsis y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió seguro.

* * *

**En unos días trataré de actualizar nuevamente.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. **

***El motivo por el cual esté actualizando tan seguido es porque el SH tengo hasta el capítulo siete y estoy en proceso de traducir el ocho. =)**

**y0cita.**


	5. Buscando una voz

**N/A: Gracias Cyndie Lou.**

N/T: Cari, te haré un monumento a estas alturas.

Draco se despertó en el inicio de un profundo sueño. Algo estaba mal.

Estaba frío.

Oscuro y frío.

Algo estaba amarrado apretadamente a sus piernas y se encontraba desnudo de nuevo. Al menos en la parte superior, ya que en la parte inferior tenía algo enroscado a su alrededor y no podía moverse.

Gimoteó.

En la oscuridad, con horror, se dio cuenta de que todas las cosas buenas que pensó eran ciertas, no eran más que un sueño. Harry no estaba allí. No fue rescatado. El Señor Oscuro no había muerto. Draco estaba atado en la cama de su amo a la espera de ser violado de nuevo. Como la violación que ocurrió la noche que soñó que Harry había llegado a por él, la noche que soñó que Voldemort murió.

Esa noche había sido la peor hasta ese momento. Voldemort había estado enojado. Furiosamente enojado. Sufrió la peor derrota de la guerra sólo unos días antes en Hogsmeade y todos los días, desde la batalla, había descargado su furia con Draco, regodeando a su esclavo en dolor y sufrimiento de manera tan entusiasta que hasta el muchacho se había sorprendido. Cada noche se había puesto peor, intensificándolo a tal punto que cuando Draco se desmayaba, le aplicaba Ennervates y así continuaba torturándolo.

Todavía podía sentir esas insistentes manos sobre él, en todas partes, tocándolo, sondeándolo, presionando dentro de sus más sagrados y privados lugares. Entrometiendo las mejillas en sus heridas, apartando al fondo el dolor y forzándolo. Draco dejó salir un sollozo. No sabía cuánto más podía soportar. Los Concubinos sanaban rápido, eran muy resistentes, pero Draco sabía que el Señor Oscuro había estado cerca de matarlo esa última vez. Hubo tanto dolor por los golpes y tantos hombres.

_"No más. Por favor, no más…"_ Suplicaba Draco en su mente. Podía suplicar en su cabeza; por lo menos allí tenía voz.

Hubo mucho daño; se había mantenido por tanto tiempo. Rasgando dentro de él, haciéndolo lagrimear. Y entonces había pensado que con Harry estaría seguro, que él lo salvó.

_"Harry, oh Harry, ¿dónde estás?"_

El siguiente sollozo fue estruendoso mientras Draco luchaba frenéticamente para liberarse de sus cadenas.

Draco quería morir. No quería volver a pasar por eso nunca más, no quería ser otra criatura intrascendente asesinada a manos de un loco. Quería hacerlo él mismo, tener su propia vida, tomar el control por lo menos. Pero hubo pocos momentos en los que estuvo desenjaulado o desencadenado. Tan pronto como sucediera, tan pronto como pudiera, Draco se suicidaría. Tenía guardado en secreto un trozo de vidrio en una de las tablas del suelo en la parte inferior de la cama, donde dormía la mayoría de las veces. Un día, un día pronto, se cortaría las muñecas.

La noche anterior había estado muy cansado y adolorido; y esta noche, esta noche lo ataron de nuevo. Sentía viva su angustia en la oscuridad, pero no se escuchaba. Nadie lo hacía.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Draco realmente se desesperó. Una figura con traje oscuro venía hacia él y el muchacho luchaba duro para liberarse. Aun cuando la figura todavía no llegaba hasta él, podía sentir las manos, los dedos sobre su piel caliente, desnuda. Insensibles, implacables y aunque los dedos fueran recuerdos, eran muy familiares para Draco. Recordaba otros brazos también, brazos fuertes, seguros, con la promesa de protegerlo. Pero eso no era cierto. Harry no había sido más que un fantasma de su mente febril.

Se alejó de la figura que avanzaba hacia él, todo lo lejos que podía de lo que fuera que lo estaba restringiendo.

_"Ayúdeme, alguien, por favor, ayúdeme…"_ Esa fue su última y desesperada petición antes de caer lentamente al vacío.

****************************

Sentado malhumoradamente en una mesa en la fiesta de celebración de los Weasleys, Harry era atosigado por una fuerte brisa. Se preguntó porqué había tanta gente en la fiesta y si alguien en realidad comía en ellas.

Se acordaba de las fiestas en la casa de los Dursley... En las cuales él no había podido comer, por supuesto; sólo servía los platos de su tía Petunia. El embutido tenía que ser adornado preciosamente, el cazo alzado apenas. Todo ese poco de cocinería para que desapareciera en un bocado; parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo para Harry.

_"¡No más, por favor, no más!"_

Harry miró alrededor desconcertado. ¿Alguien había hablado? La voz sonaba desesperada, frenética. Pero no había nadie cerca, estaba solo.

No había querido venir a esa celebración. Bill había sido el que lo convenció de asistir y por qué permitió que lo convencieran, escapaba de su comprensión. Harry no tenía ganas de celebrar, por lo menos no todavía. Había tomado mucho tiempo derrotar a Voldemort. Demasiadas personas fueron heridas o asesinadas por ese loco como para que Harry se sintiera feliz. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba Draco. Lo que le había sucedido a su rival del colegio lo tenía consternado y, entre más pensaba en eso, más enrabiado se sentía.

Cuando llegó por primera vez al Mundo Mágico, todo era maravilloso, brillante y luminoso. Pero no era así realmente, ¿verdad? Había muchas cosas oscuras y retorcidas. Los prejuicios hacia el Mundo Muggle estaban todavía latentes. Sí, tenían una cara diferente, pero todavía estaban allí.

Voldemort utilizó los prejuicios y el odio para lograr sus metas, pero no los inició –sólo los usó para sus propios fines. Incluso el Ministerio no era inmune a la corrupción y crueldad de las pequeñas mentes y almas apáticas. Viendo el maltrato de muchos elfos domésticos, Dobby en especial. La injusticia de las intolerantes leyes que restringían a gente como Hagrid y Remus era enloquecedora; y la injusticia de lo sucedido con Buckbeak fue terrible también. La ironía de que Malfoy fuese el responsable de esa injusticia, sólo para que ahora se encontrara atrapado por limitadas normas y la apatía humana, no era indiferente para Harry. Pero eso no lo hacía correcto.

Harry siempre despreció al Slytherin y habían sido rivales. Pero este Malfoy, este Draco estaba, por lo que podía apreciar, casi totalmente roto y de cierta manera eso había encendido su rabia como nada más lo hizo. A menudo deseó, durante sus años de colegio, ver a Malfoy con una o dos estacas enterradas, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, deseó ese destino para Draco o para alguien más.

Tomó un muslo de pollo y lo comió apáticamente.

_"Harry, oh Harry, ¿dónde estás?"_

Harry casi se ahogó. Seguía sin haber nadie a su alrededor, sin embargo podía oír una voz. Sonaba familiar, pero no podía ver quién lo llamaba. Su frustración aumentó.

A lo lejos vio a Ron encaminarse en su dirección. Harry había logrado evadir la confrontación con su viejo amigo toda la noche. De hecho, había sido capaz de evitarlos a todos, especialmente al patriarca Weasley. Los Weasley fueron amables con él y Harry no quería decir algo que lamentaría más tarde; por eso decidió que evitar hablar con ellos era lo más prudente que podía hacer.

Se enojó nuevamente en la tarde mientras escuchaba a Snape. Fue sumamente intenso y necesitó salir. A pesar de ver los resultados en el tratamiento de Draco, escuchar lo que le había sucedido en palabras del propio muchacho fue mucho peor. Impotencia, rabia y frustración lo habían abrasado.

Todavía no eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada a Harry; Ron había estado particularmente tranquilo después de que Snape terminó de leer el testimonio de Draco, todos lo estuvieron. Sabía que estaban choqueados por eso. Conmocionados al ver que Draco todavía podía sentir, que en el fondo era un humano. Choqueados, no, horrorizados con lo que le habían hecho al muchacho y la extensión del sufrimiento que vivió. La culpa y la vergüenza probablemente encajaban en alguna parte. El señor Weasley parecía sentirse especialmente culpable y miraba a Harry con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos. La ira de Harry aumentaba al ver esa angustia. Pensaba que, sin importar la irracionalidad del momento, ellos deberían haberlo sabido. Sentía como si le hubiesen gritado. Sin embargo, incluso entonces, no podía convencerse a sí mismo para enfrentar al mayor de los Weasley, por eso había descargado su ira sobre el desventurado Ron. Venenosamente le gritó a Ron que era un insensible, un bastardo pura sangre; dejó que los otros sacaran sus propias conclusiones sobre cómo se sentía con respecto a ellos.

En ese momento, Arthur y Ron habían Aparecido en la casa. Bill había calmado un poco a Harry, lo convenció de asistir a la fiesta más tarde y Snape se ofreció para quedarse con Draco. Snape había señalado insidiosamente que Draco era su ahijado y que era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de él. Harry se mordió la lengua y se abstuvo de decir que pensaba que la reacción inicial del profesor no fue mucho mejor que la Ron cuando escucharon la condición de Draco. Pero por lo menos Snape estaba tratando de reparar su error.

Se asustó otra vez; un nuevo pensamiento llegó a la mente de Harry. "¿Quizás Ron también lo estaba intentando?" Su amigo no era conocido por su apertura de mente, su tacto o su diplomacia. Pero era muy leal; una vez que decidía que estaba de lado de alguien, nada lo hacía estar en su contra.

Ahora que su enojo se había enfriado un poco, Harry pensó que Ron merecía una segunda oportunidad. Como quizás también el resto de los Weasley. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que quizás su reacción fue un poco exagerada; descargando su enojo con la familia de pelirrojos porque no tenía otra salida para liberarse. Aunque la actitud displicente que tenían hacia los Concubinos era censurable a sus ojos, no habían tenido conocimiento sobre la situación de Draco o el trauma vivido por el muchacho por culpa de Lord Voldemort… y _Lucius Malfoy_… Además, creía que necesitaría algún tipo de apoyo en la batalla que se le presentaba.

Harry decidió seguir dos cursos de acción mientras de manera lejana se disponía a celebrar. Número uno, las cosas iban a cambiar y él las cambiaría. Nunca antes había utilizado su estatus de ser El Elegido, nunca le gustó, nunca quiso hacerlo. Pero acababa de matar a Voldemort; era consciente de que era inmensamente popular entre el público mágico. No sabía muy bien cómo se utilizaba ese poder, pero su decisión era tajante, pulida e inamovible. Y número dos, cuando las cosas hubiesen cambiado, cuando lograra mejorar las cosas para las criaturas mágicas en general, y Draco en particular, iba a cazar y a matar a Lucius Malfoy. Lentamente.

Cuando Ron finalmente enfrentó a Harry, lo miró con vergüenza.

—Lo siento, amigo… —comenzó a decir, pero no pudo avanzar más, ya que Harry escuchó la voz por tercera vez.

_"Ayúdeme, alguien, por favor, ayúdeme…"_

Y de una vez por todas, supo quién era.

Draco.

Segundos después, Harry subía corriendo las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, de dos en dos.

No recordaba haberse Aparecido. No recordaba mucho de nada. Excepto las imágenes. Ahora venían densas y rápidas. Manos. Manos por todas partes. Dedos, fuertes, sin piedad. Y no había manera de detenerlos, no tenía ningún control. Se introducían en él. Empujándolo. Obligándolo a tomar posiciones que su cuerpo no podía soportar. El daño. El odio. El dolor. Todo dirigido a él.

Pero no era él, ¿verdad? No era él en absoluto.

Era Draco. La voz de Draco fue la que oyó, su dolor el que vio, que sintió. El muchacho estaba gritando y también Harry. Sus voces se entremezclaban, compenetradas. Hablaban del terror, el dolor y la pérdida. Hacían eco en la agonía y la soledad, profundamente doloridas, profundamente arraigadas. Harry era la voz de Draco, clara y potente.

Harry llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, dando traspiés en el interior, sollozando.

Snape estaba en la habitación y en alguna parte, al otro lado de la cama, estaba Draco.

Harry no pudo verlo y, sin embargo no supo cómo vio a Snape desde dos perspectivas distintas. Supo que el ex profesor se estaba esforzando para ayudar a Draco, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba abrumado por el terror que sentía el muchacho.

Completo y absoluto terror. Terror a lo que vendría después.

Con un rugido se apresuró a cruzar la habitación.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

Snape pegó su espalda a la pared, conmocionado por la intromisión

_"Por favor no me hagan daño, no más, por favor no más."_

—Potter, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Lo siento, siento haber gritado, pero si no te alejas de él juro por Dios que te quebraré el puto cuello. ¡Y quítate la maldita túnica!

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Mi túnica? —Snape estaba bastante confundido.

—¡Quítatela ahora! —Harry estaba precipitándose hacia él— Piensa que lo vas a violar. Piensa que eres un mortífago.

Snape se puso pálido. Comenzó a desvestirse y Harry lo empujó groseramente hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas.

La voz en su cabeza quedó en una especia de letanía.

_"..."_

Puso su mano en la frente del otro y tocó su piel febril.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Esta vez fue audible, no un susurro, sino simplemente un aullido de miedo.

—Draco, yo soy, Harry. Regresa a mí, amor, vuelve. Estás a salvo aquí. No te harán daño de nuevo. Te lo prometo, Draco. No permitiré que te hieran otra vez.

_"¿A-a-a-amo? ¿Amo?"_

—Soy yo Draco, Harry. Llámame Harry.

_"¿Harry? ¿Me oyes? Ayúdame, Harry, por favor ayúdame."_

La voz en la cabeza de Harry fue vacilante y débil, pero estaba allí.

Draco ahora estaba temblando. Las sábanas de la cama se enrollado alrededor de sus piernas; fue atrapado, sospechaba Harry, estaba asustado. Se había sacado su propia túnica y envolvió al tembloroso muchacho. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca.

_"A-a-amo?"_

—No amo, Draco. Harry, sólo Harry.

_"Oh, Harry, pensé que seguía allí, de vuelta con el Señor Oscuro. Dolía tanto. É-é-él no estaba muerto, v-v-venía de nuevo por mí. El dolor… Oh… ¡tan terrible! No dejes que me lleven otra vez, Harry, por favor."_

—Shhh, mi amor, no te llevarán. Te prometo que no lo harán. Me quedaré contigo, Draco, para siempre.

Harry no había sido consolado muchas veces en su vida, pero sabía qué tenía que hacer. Había visto a madres confortar a sus hijos, con amor se reanimaban entre ellos. Y profundamente, en algún recoveco de su mente, estaba la pequeñísima chispa de un recuerdo. De alguna parte, muy honda de él, vinieron los fragmentos de una canción.

—Hmm, Hmm, Hmm. Hmmm. Hmm Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm.

Y así la cantó.

_"Canción de cuna de Brahms. Mi madre me cantaba eso. ¿Cómo lo supiste, amo?"_

Pero Harry puso su dedo sobre los labios de Draco y susurró.

—Harry, ¿recuerdas? O Potter, si lo prefieres, en un insidioso y arrogante tono. Pero no amo, nunca amo, Draco. Eso es un error.

_"Lo siento, Harry, lo siento. Gracias por venir. Estaba tan asustado. Pensé que estaba solo."_

—Solo no, Draco, nunca más.

Draco sonrió. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero allí estaba. Levantó la mano de Harry y luego besó suave, tentativamente, su muñeca, sólo una vez.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y una cabeza rubia situada en su pecho, consiguiendo un ligero peso a cada momento que pasaba. La frenética respiración se redujo hasta ser sólo respiraciones. El temblor se apaciguó.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, completamente agotado. En los últimos momentos toda su energía mental y emocional se había concentrado en Draco. Había recurrido a todo lo que tenía para calmar la angustia del Slytherin. Todo.

Por un momento sólo se quedó sentado allí, manteniendo su propia respiración tranquila, suave. Acariciando el sedoso cabello de Draco.

Se sonrió a sí mismo. En su cabeza podía oír un tarareo; Draco estaba cantando la canción de cuna de Brahms para sí mismo. Sólo la voz del muchacho en su mente, afinada, dulce y clara. Y Harry sintió una profunda punzada por lo que Draco había perdido, todo lo que había perdido. Su casa, su familia, su inocencia y su voz.

Pero aún tenía una casa. Ahora tenía una casa con Harry; una familia. Podía ser sólo el imbécil baboso de Snape, Hermione y él mismo por ahora. Pero quizás algún día los Weasley también lo serían. Y tenía una voz. Harry podía oírlo, y si él podía, entonces estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, otras personas podrían escucharlo también. Hermione sabría hacerlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio que no estaban solos.

—¡Merlín nos perdone! ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Arthur Weasley había hablado. La pequeña sala estaba llena –Remus, Snape, Hermione, Ron. Estaban en shock, todos ellos. Harry fue seguido en su loca carrera. Ellos habían ido también. Para ayudar o proteger, no podían haberlo sabido. Vinieron de todos modos.

Entonces Harry supo que todo estaría bien, sus amigos finalmente habían entendido. Vieron por sí mismos. Sabía que Draco iba a sobrevivir. Había pedido ayuda, había llamado a Harry; no volvería a estar solo y lo sabía.

Draco estaba confundido, por supuesto, y asustado, pero le había respondido a Harry; incluso reunió el valor suficiente para tocarlo, besarlo. Sin embargo, lo que le sucedió, a lo que había sobrevivido, era suficiente para quebrar a cualquiera. Lo que escribió ni siquiera había raspado la superficie de lo que sufrió. Harry vio sus recuerdos, los sintió.

Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza a Draco. No le importaba que lo vieran o lo que pensaran. Él cuidaría al muchacho a partir de ahora. De alguna manera tenían un vínculo, de alguna manera estaban conectados. Harry nunca había tenido que cuidar a alguien antes y ahora lo haría. Sabía que Draco le pertenecía; podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de sí. Pero también sabía que él pertenecía al muchacho. Lo llamó cuando tuvo miedo y ahora, aquí, estaba acurrucado en sus brazos respirando con tranquilidad, profundamente dormido. Harry se sentía completo.

Por un momento nadie se movió. Snape había hecho que los demás se quitaran sus túnicas y Harry casi se rió ante la visión de sus amigos sentados alrededor de esa vieja habitación vistiendo tan sólo ropa interior. Hermione era la única que estaba totalmente vestida, pero, de todos modos, ella rara vez llevaba puesta su túnica.

Snape finalmente habló.

—Necesitamos hablar, Potter.

—Usted lo asustó, Snape, eso no puede volver a ocurrir.

El ex profesor bajó la cabeza.

—No quise hacerlo, yo nunca hubiese…

—¿Qué sucedió, Harry? —Fue Arthur Weasley el que interrumpió—. Gritaste; las cosas que decías, ¡eran horribles! —Estaba pálido y agitado—. ¿Estás…? ¿Está todo bien?

Harry lo miró. Arthur parecía devastado. No tenía idea de qué había gritado, lo que había dicho, pero todos lucían profundamente agitados y muy alterados.

—Draco —dijo—. Draco estaba llamando, lo escuché. —Estudió las reacciones. Todos lucían perplejos.

Snape habló.

—¡No seas ridículo, muchacho! —Se mofó— ¡No puede hablar! Te lo dije y estuve con él todo el tiempo. No dijo ni una palabra.

Harry no dijo nada por el momento. Recordó de manera inquieta su segundo año, cuando oyó al basilisco, cuando se enteró de que era un hablante de parsel y había asumido que todo el mundo podía hablar con las serpientes. Le dijeron que el Mundo Mágico pensaba que oír voces era tan peculiar como lo pensaba el Muggle. Pero esta vez sabía que no estaba loco. Él escuchó a Draco, lo sintió.

Sonrió para sí mismo y miró con ternura hacia abajo, al hombre acurrucado en sus piernas.

—Vamos a llevarlo a la cama y le contaré todo.

**************************

Fue un Weasley, al final, quien lo levantó. Draco se despertó, ya que fue removido de la calidez y seguridad del regazo de Harry. Gimoteó, pero fue aliviado por una tranquila voz y un suave tacto.

—Está bien, Draco, estás seguro. Te estamos llevando a la cama, eso es todo. No te dejaré de nuevo.

La habitación estaba llena de gente, Draco podía sentirlo. Dio una furtiva y rápida mirada a través de sus pestañas y se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en ropa interior. Por un momento, casi entró en pánico. ¿Por qué estaban vestidos así? ¿Lo iban a utilizar? ¿Follarlo? Sintió un escalofrío de terror recorrer su columna vertebral. Se corrigió a sí mismo rápidamente. Realmente no creía que Harry permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño; sabía que estaba seguro allí. Debía haber otra razón. Decidió esperar y escuchar.

Así que se quedó acurrucado en la cama, Harry puso una manta sobre él y acarició su cabello dulce y tranquilizadoramente. Cerró sus ojos, hizo su respiración más profunda y fingió dormir.

—Draco me llamó —dijo Harry—. Llamó por ayuda. Lo oí en mi cabeza.

Nadie más habló, por lo que Harry continuó.

—Debe ser algo que tenga que ver con esta conexión que tenemos. —Draco lo escuchó y rió suavemente —. Se cantó a sí mismo para dormir. Canta hermoso.

Harry sonaba melancólico, triste, a pesar de la risa.

—Pero, Harry —Hermione exclamó finalmente—, eso es extraordinario, sorprendente. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no totalmente inesperado.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir, señorita Granger? —Fue Snape el que habló.

—He estado investigando… Uhm… mucho, de hecho… —continuó—, desde que nos enteramos que Draco era un Concubino. La mayoría de los libros hablan acerca de los Veelas, pero parecen estar estrechamente relacionados con los Concubinos. Cuando se emparejan, a veces, hay una especia de conexión psíquica, aunque sólo cuando el vínculo es realmente estrecho. Nadie sabía sobre esta especie de conexión en los Concubinos, o por lo menos si lo sabían no han escrito sobre eso.

_"Sí, bueno, nadie pensó en preguntarnos, ¿no?" Pensó Draco amargamente. "Después de todo, no somos más que animales."_

—Me parece que no se sabe mucho acerca de los Concubinos, Hermione. —Harry habló—. Creo que tendremos que dejar que Draco nos diga lo que necesita, ¿no lo crees así? Él tendrá que llevar esto y yo estaré a su lado. Al menos me puede decir lo que quiere ahora.

—Eso es terrible, Harry. Nunca había visto algo así, jamás. —Fue la comadreja la que habló ahora; sonaba realmente conmocionado. —Nunca pensé que había sido herido… quiero decir, cuando Snape leyó lo que Malfoy escribió fue horrible, pero verlo tan alterado… —su voz se quebró.

Para Draco, sonaba como si el otro muchacho estuviera esforzándose para no llorar. Ahora, ¿no era eso un milagro? ¡La comadreja parecía no odiarlo! Draco no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por él. Realmente no quería que ellos pensaran en él; sus emociones, en ese momento, parecían alternar entre el absoluto terror y una profunda vergüenza.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry. Lamento haberme reído, siento no haber entendido. No lo lastimaré. ¿P-p-podrías perdonarme? —La comadreja sonaba angustiada.

Draco estaba sorprendido. ¿Harry se había peleado con Weasley por él? Harry no hablaba, pero cuando Draco tuvo la oportunidad de volver a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor, el héroe estaba abrazando al otro muchacho, se veía molesto. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza; ¡no quería ver eso! Hubo un tiempo en el que se habría regocijado al ver a Harry afligido, pero ya no. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, ¿no? De alguna manera, Harry se convirtió en todo para Draco; de alguna manera se convirtió en su mundo.

Deseaba que los demás se fueran y lo dejaran a él y a Harry solos. Draco no entendía porqué estaban todos en la habitación o porqué todos –a excepción de Harry y Hermione– estaba vestidos con nada más que ropa interior. Decidió preguntarle más tarde a Harry. Entonces, sintió algo más; una emoción casi desconocida, pero que había hecho su aparición por lo menos una vez en los últimos días. Sintió esperanza. No supo cómo sucedió, pero Harry le había escuchado. Mantuvieron una conversación bastante bizarra, pero conversación al fin y al cabo. Por primera vez en más de un año, Draco fue oído, fue escuchado. ¿A lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, dejaría de ser un animal? ¿Tendría la oportunidad de tener una vida de nuevo?

—Está bien, Draco, se han ido. —Harry estaba sentado al lado de él en la cama. Estaba acariciando de nuevo el cabello de Draco y la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos. —¿Te molesta que haga esto? Dime si es así y me detendré.

Le tomó un momento o dos a Draco darse cuenta de que Harry se refería a acariciar su cabello.

_"No, por favor, no te detengas. Yo… Es bueno, me gusta."_ Se sonrojó de un rojo brillante y Harry le sonrió. Pensó que podría derretirse en las sábanas y se volvió a sonrojar. Oh, Merlín ¿Harry había oído eso? Pero el otro hombre no mostró ninguna señal de haberse dado cuenta de ese último pensamiento, sólo continuó la caricia en su cabello.

_"¿Puedes oír todo lo que pienso?"_

—¿Hmm? —Dijo Harry. Estaba profundamente comprometido con su tarea y removía suavemente el flequillo del muchacho con sus dedos. —Ah… eh… No estoy seguro. No lo creo. Quiero decir, escucho algunas cosas, pero es como, bueno, como si escuchara cosas que casi dices, sobre todo si son preguntas. Entonces hay una especie de farfullado, un ruido de fondo, como un Muffliato.

Draco asumió que se mostraba confundido, ya que Harry continuó.

Es un hechizo de privacidad, las personas dejan de escuchar lo que estás diciendo. Creo que sólo puedo escucharte a veces, pero probablemente necesitarás práctica, porque te he oído cantarte a ti mismo y te oí pensar antes, eso acerca de querer estar solo. Es por eso que mandé a todos fuera.

Draco se sonrojó profundamente de nuevo.

_"¿Qué más escuchaste?"_

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Draco, no voy a asaltar tus pensamientos. Ya has perdido demasiado de ti mismo. Tiene que haber alguna forma de controlar lo que puedes compartir y lo que no. Hermione descubrirá si se puede hacer. Fue a investigar. —Rió con un bufido—. Lo mismo ha hecho Ron, fue a preguntarle a Fleur. El mundo se volvió al revés, ¿no? ¡Ron Weasley apresurándose para encontrar algo que ayude a Draco Malfoy! —Entonces miró a Draco tristemente de nuevo y éste quiso abrazarlo apretadamente—. Desearía que no hubiese sido algo así lo que permitió que dejáramos de ser enemigos. Ojalá hubiese sabido. Habría ido y te habría rescatado. Nunca te habría dejado con Voldemort.

_"Pero entonces él te podría haberte tendido una trampa, Harry, y eso…"_ Draco tembló violentamente, _"¡eso habría sido el fin del mundo!"_

Harry ahuecó su mano suavemente en la mejilla de Draco y le sonrió.

—Es muy tarde. Creo que deberías dormir. Tenemos mucho que hacer en la mañana.

Draco quería preguntar qué harían en la mañana, pero todavía no se atrevía. En su lugar, trató de calmar sus sentimientos, pero el miedo lo sobrecogió.

_"¡No me dejes solo!"_ Ese pensamiento fue tan fuerte, que pensó que había hablado.

—No lo haré.

Draco le creyó. Todavía se preguntaba si eso era parte de un sueño. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo en el infierno de torturas que el Señor Oscuro le propició, estaba empezando a creer que sólo había pocos pedazos de él que eran rescatables. Podía ser que no estuviese tan roto después de todo.

Confió en Hermione; ella no le había mostrado nada más que bondad. Draco estaba avergonzado por la manera en la que la trató en Hogwarts. No es que ella hubiese tenido problemas en hacerle frente, recordó con pesar. Había odiado tanto a Ron y a Hermione porque Harry los eligió a ellos y no a él. Se interpuso en su camino para hacerlos miserables, para que Harry lo notara. Se prometió a sí mismo que la recompensaría por eso.

Harry se quedó allí y silenciosamente se desvistió. Draco lo miró por unos momentos notando que el delgado muchacho había crecido. Sus hombros eran amplios y bronceados, tenía un pecho firme y un pequeño y seductor camino de vellos que se extendían desde el ombligo de Harry hasta dentro de sus pantalones.

Draco se asombró nuevamente. Harry era hermoso. Se había acostado con muchos hombres desde que el Señor Oscuro lo reclamó, pero nunca se sintió así sobre ninguno de ellos. Quería que Harry lo besara, lo abraza, le hiciera el amor. ¿Y cómo podía suceder eso después de lo que había experimentado?

_"¿Puedo llamarte amo?"_ Preguntó. _"Después de todo, ahora te pertenezco."_

Harry dejó de desabrochar su cinturón y se sentó a su lado.

—No me llames amo, Draco, no es necesario. Soy Harry, no tu amo, ¿recuerdas?

Draco lo recordaba. Harry había dicho eso antes, ¿no? Pero ¿qué era entonces?

Harry, obviamente, había escuchado sus pensamientos ya que dijo.

—En realidad no lo sé; tendremos que averiguarlo juntos, pero creo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro ahora.

Harry sostuvo la palma de su mano hacia arriba.

Mira.

Draco siguió su mirada y allí, en la muñeca de Harry, justo encima del punto de pulso, donde Draco lo besó antes, había una marca. Era más pequeña que la que llevaba él mismo y no parecía ir acompañada por una similar en la garganta como en el caso del rubio. Pero no había duda alguna.

Era el emblema de los Malfoy.

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero entré a trabajar y eso me quita mucho tiempo.

Ojalá le haya gustado ^^


	6. Las influencias del pasado Parte I

**N/A: Cindy, mi amor, ¿sabes cuánto te quiero?**

**N/T: Ojalá disfruten el capítulo.**

**Cari, nuevamente gracias por el beteo.**

**

* * *

  
**

En la mañana, cuando Draco abrió los ojos, fue por sí mismo, nadie lo despertó y, sin embargo, no estaba solo. Harry estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Era como estar dentro de un abrazo mental. Se sentía casi feliz. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que había dormido bien y que la mayor parte de la noche la pasó envuelto en los brazos de Harry.

Harry estaba en la cama y miraba el sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana a través de las cortinas. El pesado terciopelo fue retirado hacia atrás y la fina muselina se onduló y retrocedió por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta; dicha ventana que casi iba del piso al techo con una apertura en la azotea, como si fuese un conjunto de puertas francesas. Por un momento, Draco deseó salir afuera. No había salido hacía mucho tiempo en días soleados. Por las noches sí, pero no quería recordar las excursiones nocturnas con el Señor Oscuro. Eran horribles más allá de lo que se podía imaginar y con frecuencia dolorosas. No, no había visto el sol durante mucho tiempo.

Se abrió la puerta y Harry entró. Llevaba la bandeja del día anterior; que tenía un montón de croissants y sostenía una cafetera.

—¡Buenos días! —Dijo alegremente. —¿Quieres desayunar en el sol?

Draco sabía que debía estar mirándolo desconcertado, ya que Harry hizo un gesto hacia la ventana.

—Hay una terraza justo afuera y Ron me hizo una especie de balcón el verano pasado. —Estaba triste de nuevo. —Fue justo después de la boda de Bill, y Percy fue asesinado poco tiempo antes. Necesitábamos hacer algo, algo que fuera seguro (bueno, a salvo de todos modos) porque creo que la señora Weasley se hubiese vuelto loca si perdía a más niños. —¿Quieres verla?

Draco pensó que Harry se veía ansioso, como un cachorro excitado, así que sonrió y asintió, corriendo las sábanas y siguiéndolo al exterior.

Parpadeó por la luz del sol y casi corrió hacia el interior cuando sintió la suave brisa acariciando su piel. Era realmente hermoso afuera, aunque un poco aterrador para alguien que no había experimentado una libertad tan embriagante hacía más de un año.

Había una mesa de hierro forjado y dos sillas colocadas frente a una pared baja. Una pequeña colección de ollas comenzaron a desfilar alrededor y Draco reconoció varias hierbas y un gran tiesto de lavanda. La mayor parte de la casa estaba todavía un poco accidentada, y encontró agradable que Harry hubiese intentado hacer un pequeño santuario en su habitación y en su baño, y añadiera éste pequeño espacio en el exterior para darle aún más. Un lugar especial al que había renunciado sin siquiera pensarlo para, al parecer, cuando lo necesitara. Draco se preguntó si seguiría durmiendo allí o si Harry lo movería de lugar ahora que parecía estar mejorando.

Harry había dejado la bandeja en la pequeña mesita y se estaba fijando en las cosas del desayuno.

Draco se armó de valor y salió de la seguridad que le brindaba la habitación, el santuario del marco de la ventana, y se dirigió a la silla que Harry había retirado para que se sentara.

Había tenido que amarrar un cinturón alrededor de la cintura de los pantalones para que éstos no se cayeran. Eran demasiado amplios para él, pero le quedaban cortos de pierna, ahora que parecía haber alcanzado su verdadera estatura, terminando los pantalones en la parte inferior de la pantorrilla en lugar del tobillo.

Draco se preguntó de dónde habían salido los pantalones y Harry, obviamente, lo escuchó.

—Pertenecían a mi primo Dudley. Yo… uhm… solía llevar sus ropas viejas. Me quedé con mis parientes hasta mi cumpleaños número diecisiete y los acababa de dejar cuando los mortífagos atacaron. Había conjuros en la casa de mi tía –que era donde yo vivía cuando niño– y esos conjuros los protegía a ellos, así como me protegían a mí. Incluso cuando…—sus ojos indagaron a Draco con curiosidad—… Voldemort…

Esperó a que la violenta sacudida de Draco terminara y luego continuó.

—… Vino tras de mí la semana antes de cumplir diecisiete años. Esperó hasta que me fuera y luego los mató.

Harry se veía infinitamente triste.

—Los odiaba. Cuando era niño los quería muertos todo el tiempo. Solía desearlo cuando estaba encerrado en mi armario. Es gracioso, pero es como una especie de homenaje a Dudley conservar sus pijamas. Incluso teniendo cosas propias, no me atrevería a tirarlas a la basura.

Draco se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando Harry. ¿Qué quiso decir con "mi armario"? Pero dejó esos pensamientos para sí mismo. Todavía no era muy bueno sabiendo cuáles pensamientos se proyectaban lo suficiente para que Harry los alcanzara y cuáles no. Pero cuando los dirigía a propósito, cuando "hablaba" con el pensamiento, Harry siempre parecía escucharlo. Trató de dirigirlo de nuevo.

_"Lo siento tanto, Harry."_

Harry le sonrió: obviamente había escuchado ese pensamiento.

—Bueno, está muerto ahora, y mis parientes siempre me odiaron. Resultó que tenían razones para hacerlo, ¿no?

Draco no supo qué decir frente a eso. Apenas conocía realmente a Harry, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quiso decir Harry con que sus parientes lo odiaban? ¿Era ese el motivo para que, cuando no usaba el uniforme, siempre anduviese con esos horribles trapos viejos? Seguramente todos querían a Harry, ¿cierto? Él era, después de todo, el héroe del mundo mágico.

A la vez, había tantas cosas que quería saber.

¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¿Cuál fue el juguete predilecto que tuvo cuando era niño? ¿Quiénes fueron sus parientes? Había oído que eran muggles, ¿sería cierto? Se conocían desde los once años, sin embargo Draco no sabía casi nada acerca de Harry. El Gryffindor lo había salvado hacía dos días y, desde entonces, apenas había dejado el lado de Draco. Parecían estar conectados de alguna manera, profundamente conectados; sin embargo ni siquiera sabía cómo le gustaba el té a su compañero.

El otro muchacho no miraba a Draco, estaba ocupado con la cafetera, abriendo la mermelada y sosteniendo la tapa del frasco de mantequilla. Su cara se veía retraída, triste, y Draco se preguntó cuándo se apagó la luz de los ojos de Harry. Siempre había demostrado el fuego y la pasión de su interior. Pero ahora parecía cansado, agotado por el agobio del mundo y su rol en él.

Harry lo salvó, pero tal vez necesitaba ser salvado también, ¿podría Draco hacer eso?

El león lo miró y le sonrió. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión menos angustiada, pero no bailaron de alegría, no como los ojos del pequeño niño que Draco conoció años atrás en Madam Malkin's. Pero decidió que lo harían. Haría que los ojos de Harry sonrieran de nuevo. Ayer en la noche, el de ojos verdes había dicho que se pertenecían el uno al otro y el rubio había decidido que Harry también necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Se preguntó qué harían ese día y si podía o no preguntarlo.

Draco nunca había sido valiente. Había intentado evitar el peligro siempre que fuese posible, usualmente cediendo y haciendo lo que le pedían, primero su padre y luego su amo –el cual tenía un nombre que ni siquiera quería pensar. ¿Harry sería diferente?

Tomó toda su valentía, la poca que le quedaba, y le sonrió a Harry de vuelta.

_"Harry, ¿qué haremos hoy?"_ Y tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, tangible, se estremeció.

¡Por Circe! ¿Y si se suponía que no debía preguntar? ¿Y si lo castigaban?

Pero Harry sonrió ampliamente y Draco se obligó a relajarse.

—Bueno —dijo entregándole un a taza de café al rubio y haciendo gestos con la jarra en forma de vaca, esperando hasta que Draco asintió para añadir la leche. —Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer, alguna de las cuales disfrutarás bastante.

En primer lugar, creo que deberíamos comprarte unos zapatos. Porque, si bien es agradable ir descalzo aquí afuera y en casa, no querrás salir así, ¿cierto? Y la ropa no te queda. Es demasiado corta y demasiado amplia… Oh… y… por supuesto, tenemos que conseguirte una varita mágica.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. Harry hablaba de maravillas, tesoros. Ropa, zapatos, una varita mágica.

_"Pero yo no tengo dinero."_

Harry acunó de nuevo su mejilla, siempre hacía eso y a Draco le gustaba; se encontró a sí mismo apoyándose en el calor que desprendía la mano del muchacho y no pudo evitar que le diera un pequeño escalofrío. Todavía hacía bastante frío allí, a pesar de que era verano y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

Harry lo miró afectado.

—¿Draco, tienes frío? —preguntó al notar la piel de gallina que adornaba los brazos del rubio. —¡Lo siento mucho!

Minutos después tuvo la manta azul del día anterior envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Era casi como si estuviese siendo abrazado.

Durante la siguiente hora se sentaron a hablar y ha hacer planes. Harry insistió que tenía dinero más que suficiente para comprar lo que fuera que Draco necesitase. Tomó la decisión en ese aspecto, pero para todo lo demás preguntaba su opinión y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió que alguien lo estaba tratando con respeto.

Mientras hablaban, el rubio se preguntaba si su vida hubiese sido diferente si Harry y él se hubiesen hecho amigos antes, si hubiese accedido unirse con el otro muchacho, o si Harry hubiese sido alguien en quien volcarse cuando su padre finalmente había decidido que el mago oscuro de la profecía era, de hecho, el que no debía ser nombrado. Para empezar, nunca había entendido la profecía y había tratado de no pensar en ello con demasiada frecuencia. Durante el año pasado no se preocupó mucho, de todas maneras. Pero decidió preguntarle a Hermione. Ella le ayudaría a entender, porque no todo estaba funcionando de la manera en la que su padre le dijo que debía funcionar.

Volvió su atención a Harry, quien actualmente le estaba contando una historia sobre los gemelos Weasley y una caja de kneazles de color púrpura.

Estaba haciendo una mueca mientras describía a los dos muchachos cubiertos de criaturas que se retorcían y que ellos trataban de meter dentro del recipiente en el que habían llegado. Draco no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Esta vez no fue una mera risa, fue una verdadera carcajada. Y Harry aumentó la alegría de Draco rodando los ojos y tratando de demostrar lo cómicos que se habían visto los gemelos y el rubio rió un poco más. Luego se pusieron más serios y conversaron otras cosas, comidas favoritas, libros preferidos y colores favoritos. El color favorito de Harry era el azul, cosa que sorprendió a Draco; había pensado que sería el rojo o el dorado para ser el perfecto Gryffindor.

Harry captó aquel pensamiento y miró a Draco.

Entonces, Draco sintió una oleada de pánico. ¡Mierda! No debería haber pensando en Harry en esos términos. Pero el muchacho estaba sonriendo de nuevo, la sonrisa más amplia que Draco hubiese visto y, por primera vez, sus ojos lo traicionaron y vio la insinuación de una chispa.

—Eso suena un poco más parecido al viejo tú. Irritante, malhumorado, sarcástico, ingenioso.

Draco estaba atónito.

_"¡Pero yo solía ser desagradable! Te decía cosas horribles. Y… realmente no quería decir ni la mitad de ellas."_

—Sí, eras desagradable a veces, pero oye, al menos eras tú mismo; no alguien que está muy maltratado y que comienza a temblar ante la sola idea de ofenderme. Puedes estar de mal humor a veces y ser grosero, no me importa. Pero cuando tengas tu varita de nuevo es mejor que no crees esas insignias de "Potter apesta" que hiciste en cuarto año.

Draco se sentía abrumado por el horror. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esas cosas a Harry?

—Eso fue una genial demostración de magia, sí que lo fue. —Harry continuó—. Siempre fuiste bueno en Encantamientos.

El horror se convirtió en asombro y las lágrimas hormiguearon en sus ojos. ¿Harry había pensado que era bueno en Encantamientos? ¿Había notado a Draco?

—Claro que sí —Dijo Harry cuando, obviamente, captó ese pensamiento— Tenía que estudiar a mi rival, ¿no? Quizás no nos agradábamos el uno al otro, pero nunca te subestimé.

_"Ya no soy más ese muchacho, Harry. Ahora no te dañaría, incluso si pudiera, estando más fuerte, no lo haría."_

—Sé que no, idiota. —Harry respondió sonriéndole—, pero tú eres fuerte, Draco. Tienes que serlo o no habrías sobrevivido a lo que ése jodido bastardo te hizo. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Por un momento, Draco quedó desconcertado. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Eso era real, ¿verdad? Harry no se iría a ninguna parte y estaba determinado a ser amigo de Draco, su apoyo. El rubio se sentía seguro, seguro de saber que el otro muchacho estaría a su lado.

Harry seguía mirándolo y Draco se dio cuenta que éste le había hecho una pregunta.

_"Oh"_ Pensó _"Oh, Harry, mi color favorito es el verde"_

Harry le sonrió.

—Slytherin —dijo a modo de broma.

Draco sonrió de vuelta. Que Harry creyera eso si lo deseaba. El color favorito del rubio era un verde muy específico y que nada tenía que ver con su antigua casa. El verde que le gustaba a Draco era el tono exacto de los ojos de Harry.

* * *

Había comenzado bastante bien, aquel día en el Callejón Diagon; pero esa tarde, después de regresar de su muy anticipado paseo de compras, Draco sintió que la seguridad y emergente autoestima lo habían abandonado. Sentía ganas de arrastrarse bajo la colcha y no volver a salir nunca más.

~~Seis horas antes~~

Cerca de mediodía se Aparecieron, primero en El Caldero Chorreante y Harry arrastró a Draco a Gringotts y bajaron a su bóveda para tener efectivo constante y sonante. Y le entregó al asombrado Slytherin una bolsa con oro.

—Eso es tuyo —afirmó alegremente— Compra lo que sea que quieras. Pero todo lo demás, todo lo que necesites corre por mi cuenta.

Draco estaba atónito con los ojos muy abiertos y preguntándose por la enorme cantidad de dinero que Harry poseía. En esa bóveda había montones de monedas, allí, abandonadas. Cuando le preguntó cuántas bóvedas tenía, Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo, más bien al descuido, que pensaba que 3 ó 4, tal vez más.

_"Pero, Harry, ¿en cuánto está avaluado? ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?"_

—Oh, realmente no lo sé. Nunca he llevado la contabilidad —, fue la casual respuesta mientras metía Galeones en un par de bolsas.

_"Tú… nunca…has…"_ El pensamiento de Draco colapsó, se quedó sin habla y obviamente lucía desconcertado ante la actitud de Potter.

Después de unos momentos, Harry levantó la cabeza y vio el gesto de incredulidad en la cara de la persona que tenía a cargo.

—¿Qué? —Harry miró alrededor de la desordenada bóveda—. ¿Crees que tal vez debería pedirle a los duendes que me llevan una cuenta?

_"Sí, podría ser una buena idea, una muy buena idea."_ Fue todo lo que Draco dejó salir.

—Bueno, creo que le echaré un vistazo cuando estemos a una cuadra de distancia. —Harry le sonrió ampliamente a su acompañante y volvió a ordenar sus bolsas de dinero.

Draco se preguntó qué habría dicho su padre sobre esa administración tan descuidada. Casi desde el momento en el que comenzó a hablar, su padre había forjado una buena gestión monetaria en su cabeza. También se preguntó por qué Harry seguía viviendo en esa casa en ruinas y tenía tan pocas cosas, cuando era obvio que era millonario. Pero lo preguntó en ese momento, no habría sido lo correcto.

Agradeciendo a los duendes y mencionando que volvería a examinar la contabilidad de su bóveda en un futuro próximo, Harry tomó sus bolsas de dinero y Draco lo imitó, y salieron de Gringotts rumbo a la tienda de Madam Malkin's.

Madam Malkin en persona se acercó rápidamente hasta ellos y les dio la bienvenida. Bueno, le dio la bienvenida a Harry, por lo menos. La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho las cosas habían sido realmente diferentes entre ellos y casi llegaron a los golpes cuando él y su madre se burlaron de Hermione.

¿Y anterior a eso? Ése momento lo tenía grabado en su memoria. El tiempo en el que, sin saberlo, había arruinado la posible amistad con Harry.

Ese día el personal no podía estar más feliz de ver a Harry Potter, vencedor del Señor Tenebroso y, por extensión, también acogieron a Draco.

Harry estaba lleno de entusiasmo, efervescente de excitación. Era casi como si hubiese decidido dejar de lado mientras durara el viaje de compras todo lo que lo entristecía, en beneficio de Draco.

Recorrió la tienda de ropa y anunció que quería a Draco completamente equipado de pies a cabeza con todo lo que éste quisiese y el rubio disfrutó cada momento. Estaba en su elemento, arrastrando cosas a los probadores, tratando y riendo a los dependientes y riendo con las chicas que estaban sirviéndolo, coqueteándole y mimándolo.

Dos horas y media después compraron suficiente ropa como para mantenerlos por, bueno, años, probablemente. Ciertamente, en el caso de Harry, al menos, ya que Draco lo había persuadido para comprarse ropa nueva y éste, para que el rubio no se molestara, había aceptado gustosamente.

Harry estaba feliz dejando que Draco tomara la iniciativa, ya que nunca antes había ido de compras, y con alegría se sentó y dejó que el otro muchacho escogiera todo –desde trajes formales hasta zapatos, para terminar con ropa de un diseñador muggle que estaban al fondo y que Harry, aparentemente, ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Draco se sintió casi humano cuando salió, llevando cosas que realmente le sentaban bien y un par de deliciosos zapatos gruesos de color café oscuro.

Todavía era temprano cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon. No había casi nadie además de unos poco comerciantes, uno o dos trabajadores del Ministerio y un par de personajes de aspecto desagradable. Pero justo antes de salir de la tienda de ropa, Madam Malkin se acercó a ellos.

—Todo lo demás que haya comprado, señor Potter, será enviado a la dirección que usted nos proporcionó. Pero pienso que usted y Draco deberían usar éstos.

La mujer tenía dos túnicas en sus manos. Eran púrpuras y de tela ligera, pero ambas tenía una enorme capucha; Draco recordaba habérselas estado probando antes.

—Gracias, Madam Malkin —dijo Harry—, pero estaremos bien, de verdad. Está cálido aquí afuera.

La mujer arqueó una ceja mirando a Harry.

—Le aseguro, señor Potter, que no le estoy ofreciendo estas capas para mantenerlo abrigado. Hay mucha gente allí afuera y usted es una figura distintiva. Ambos lo son. Creo que, por su propia seguridad, deberían por lo menos cubrir su cabello, ambos están demasiado llamativos.

Harry le sonrió a la ansiosa mujer.

—Gracias, Madam Malkin, por velar por nosotros. Eso significa mucho, ¿lo sabía?

Segundos más tarde, salieron de la tienda vistiendo las túnicas púrpuras con capas. Harry tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas y se dirigieron hacia Ollivander's.

El viejo desapareció durante la guerra y todos asumieron que estaba muerto. Sin embargo había sido secuestrado por el Señor Oscuro. Al parecer, estuvo en una especie de profundo trance durante todo el tiempo que Voldemort lo tuvo cautivo en el sótano de Riddle Manor. La Orden lo descubrió sólo después que comenzaron su asalto y se despertó en el mismo momento en el que Harry mató al ex Tom Riddle. Estaba completamente ileso.

El hombre apareció de la nada cuando entraron a la tienda.

—¡Ah, señor Potter, qué bueno verle de nuevo! Y Draco, es bueno verte a ti también. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles el día de hoy?

Los miró a ambos con sus enormes ojos parecidos a la luna.

Draco miró a Harry. El otro muchacho no pareció darse cuenta que Ollivander, tal como Madam Malkin y su personal, habían llamado a Draco solamente por su nombre de pila.

Al parecer, había perdido su apellido.

—Queremos comprarle una varita a Draco. —Dijo Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que murió lentamente y fue sustituida por desconcierto cuando Ollivander negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señor Potter —Dijo—, pero no puedo venderle… eh… no puedo venderle una varita a Draco. —Parecía arrepentido, tanto que no pudo mirar a al rubio a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry— Tengo un montón de dinero. —Puso una bolsa de terciopelo azul llena de galeones en el mostrador frente a hombre.

Draco quería arrastrarse y esconderse. Era como si un cubetazo de agua fría hubiese caído sobre él, como si todas las burbujas de felicidad que sintió durante las últimas horas desaparecieran o se alejaran.

_"Es porque soy un Concubino, Harry."_ Dijo con tristeza.

Harry miró a Draco. Éste sostenía su mano con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y lucía completamente abatido. El hombre rubio bajó la cabeza. Parecía como si se encogiera un poco, como si volviese a enroscarse en sí mismo. Se había divertido tanto en Madam Malkin's y Harry había pensado que Draco podría haber comenzado su recuperación, sólo un poco.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry volvió a mirar a Ollivander.

—¡Quiero que me diga por qué, Ollivander! En sus propias palabras, dígame por qué no me venderá una varita mágica.

—Le venderé una varita mágica, señor Potter; es simplemente que no puedo venderle una a Draco. Por favor, no me haga decirle por qué. Creo que el muchacho ya luce lo suficientemente triste.

Harry gruñó. No podía controlarse a sí mismo, a penas había podido apaciguar su temperamento ahora.

Ollivander lucía arrepentido.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Potter. Lo siento, Draco. Yo no hice la ley; no me gusta la ley, pero debo cumplirla al pie de la letra.

Soy muy viejo, señor Potter. He vivido mucho tiempo, más del que había esperado, creo. Yo también tengo una criatura mágica en mi linaje. La mayoría de nosotros en cierto grado, pero mi madre era una Sidhe. Yo mismo soy mestizo, lo entiendo.

Draco se quedó sin aliento cuando Ollivander le dijo qué era su madre y Harry estaba confundido.

—Er... ¿pero no que las madres de todo el mundo son un ella?* —Preguntó un tanto confuso.

Draco lo miró de reojo. Aún se veía algo alterado, pero Harry pudo ver que también estaba divertido con todo eso.

Ollivander se explicó.

—Una Sidhe, señor Potter, es alguien con características de duende, un hada, una de las más antiguas.

Draco también es una criatura mágica. Esta sangre se presenta de manera fuerte en su familia, para bien o para mal. Por cada dos que son concebidos en las familias Black y Malfoy, uno está condenado. Así es el mundo mágico.

—¡Pero está mal! —Harry resopló— ¡Nadie debería ser condenado por lo que es, por lo que son sus padres!

Ollivander inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry a modo de darle la razón en esa declaración.

—Claramente es un error, señor Potter, y lo siento mucho por él. Pero el hecho es que no puedo venderle una varita a Draco.

—¿Por qué le siguen llamando Draco? —Preguntó irritado— ¿Por qué Madam Malkin lo llamó Draco?

Oyó un ruido a su lado y se giró para ver al rubio. Tenía la cabeza gacha, la barbilla casi le tocaba el pecho, pero aun así Harry pudo ver algo brillante en sus mejillas.

Eran lágrimas.

_"Mi padre me repudió cuando me mandó lejos. Al parecer no tengo nombre familiar ahora. Ellos saben, todos deben saberlo, Madam Malkin y su personal, y Ollivander. Ya no soy un Malfoy."_

La tristeza de Draco era palpable.

Harry lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí. Tuvo que tirar suavemente de la cabeza del hombre más alto de modo que se apoyara en su hombro.

—Un día, Draco, le haré pagar. —Le prometió— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Se mantuvieron así por un momento o dos. Draco, obviamente, en busca de consuelo y Harry desesperado por dárselo. Finalmente, el rubio se apartó y el otro muchacho le dejó ir.

Harry se giró hacia Ollivander de nuevo.

—Si no me ayuda a conseguirle una varita a Draco, me iré a otra parte. —Dijo fríamente.

Esta vez el hombre sonrió.

—Señor Potter, debe aprender a escuchar con más cuidado. —Dijo en voz baja— Le venderé a usted una varita mágica. No puedo vendérsela a Draco. Debo obedecer al pie de la letra la ley. Pero usted tiene mi simpatía y comprensión.

Harry estaba desconcertado.

—¿Ah?

_"¿Harry?"_ La suave voz de Draco hizo eco en su cabeza. _"¿No lo entiendes?"_

—No, amor, no lo entiendo— dijo Harry— ¡Para mí es tan claro como el lodo!

Draco se rió.

Ollivander estaba observando todo muy de cerca con destello de algo parecido al triunfo en sus grandes ojos lechosos.

_"Ollivander dijo que no puede venderme una varita mágica, pero que tú puedes comprar una para mí, si quieres."_

—¿Lo dijo?

Draco sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos y se precipitó en la tienda sin instalarse en ningún lugar.

—¡Señor Ollivander! —Exclamó Harry a la vez— Necesito una nueva varita, pero estoy demasiado cansado para probarlas ahora. Quisiera que Draco probara algunas por mí y… er… hágame saber cuál piensa él que es la mejor… er… me sentaré aquí y descansaré un poco.

Ollivander asintió con la cabeza y les dio una de sus sonrisas misteriosas.

—Así es, señor Potter —Dijo— Así es.

Estuvieron en la tienda por lo menos por una hora, mientras Ollivander sacaba varitas de los estantes y las cajas al mismo tiempo que Draco las agitaba y lo hizo hasta que Harry creyó que su brazo se caería.

Pero, finalmente, tomó una varita y la habitación se iluminó con chispas rojas.

Draco se quedó sin aliento de nuevo.

Ollivander, sin embargo, parecía encantado.

—Ah, madera de espino, ocho pulgadas y media, elegante, buena para Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones y algunos trabajos de Pociones. ¡Una excelente elección, una magnifica opción de hecho, señor Potter!

Estaba mirando a Draco mientras hablaba y sus ojos brillaban.

—Muy diferente a su última varita. —Continuó— Ésta contiene un pelo de Veela como núcleo y es el único en existencia. ¿Cómo de fortuito es que se adapte tan bien a usted?

La mandíbula de Harry cayó, siempre había pensado que Ollivander era un poco loco, pero ahora decidió que estaba completamente chiflado.

El comerciante se mantenía ocupado, guardando en una caja la varita seleccionada.

Harry pagó y, el hombre a cambio, le entregó la caja a Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que usted no desea cargar sus paquetes, señor Potter. ¿No es así? Disfrute usar su varita. Pronostico que vendrán grandes cosas para usted.

Esta vez, Draco jadeó más fuerte que nunca.

Entonces, el fabricante de varitas hizo una reverencia y sonrió con una de sus peculiares sonrisas. Harry parpadeó y ya se había ido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente Draco llevó un dedo a los labios de Harry.

_"Las paredes tienen oídos, Harry. Creo que tenemos que irnos ahora."_

Se sentaron fuera de la heladería Florean Fortescue. Harry siempre se sentía triste cuando iba a ese lugar; el dueño, que fue asesinado, había sido tan amable con él el verano que se quedó en Las Tres Escobas, el verano que escapó de la casa de los Dursley. La tienda fue tomada hacía un mes más o menos por el sobrino de Fortescue: John.

Era un hombre agradable, simpático y acogedor, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que quiénes se escondían bajo las capas púrpuras eran Draco y él. Y Harry de repente se sintió muy agradecido con Madam Malkin por su producción.

John llegó con dos platos de helado doble de chocolate.

Harry esperó hasta que se fuera antes de dirigirse a Draco.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Draco suspiró. Había tomado helado con la cuchara, pero lo reemplazo tan pronto Harry habló. Por un momento se vio perdido, sentado al lado del otro muchacho con la capa sombreando sus rasgos.

_"Es por lo que soy, Harry. Un Concubino. No se me permite tener nada propio, nada mágico, como una varita. Mi magia se unió a la tuya. Ya… ya no tengo apellido porque mi padre me repudió, me alejó. Realmente no pensé en eso cuando prometiste comprarme una varita hoy, pero debería haberme acordado. Lo siento._

_Ollivander trató de ayudarnos, pero está siendo vigilado."_

—Pero él no quería venderte una varita mágica —susurró— No creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda. Y no deberías pedir disculpas cuando es el mundo mágico el que está lleno de idiotas que hacen caso a los prejuicios.

Draco miró a su alrededor ansiosamente, tal vez estaban siendo escuchados. Pero no había nadie cerca de ellos.

_"No, Harry, nos dijo que él mismo era una criatura mágica. Nos dijo que no le gustaba la ley. Pero te dejó la decisión a ti. La insinuación sobre la letra de la ley; es obvio que estaba siendo vigilado. Sin embargo, lo dejó caer con algunas indirectas generales."_

Draco se estremeció y Harry se preguntó si le resultaba difícil estar en desacuerdo con él, sospechaba que era duro para el rubio decirle que estaba equivocado en algo.

Luego, un pensamiento lo golpeó.

—Pero hablamos, Draco, explicaste las pistas, ¿no? ¿No podría habernos escuchado cualquier persona?

_"Harry. ¡Oh, Harry!"_ La voz en la cabeza de Harry, la voz de Draco, parecía perdida, triste y solitaria.

_"Ollivander fue cuidadoso. Expresó su desaprobación, de manera fuerte, en realidad. El Ministerio no se atrevería a ir tras él, especialmente por la parte Sidhe, una criatura mágica muy respetada en nuestro mundo. Pero él no se ofreció a venderme una varita mágica. Te vendió a ti una varita, fue tu decisión comprarla. Para cualquiera que haya escuchado la conversación, te habría oído a ti muy confundido y… er…"_

Hubo un eco que llegó a la mente de Harry, una idea que al parecer, fue brutalmente aplastante: la idea de que nadie en el Ministerio se sorprendería si Harry se escuchaba un poco confundido.

Draco estaba aterrado de que Harry, obviamente, hubiese comprendido esa idea y temía que se hubiese enojado con él. El rubio agachó la cabeza nuevamente y Potter no pudo ver un atisbo de su rostro debajo de la capucha de la capa.

Harry tomó la mano del otro muchacho. Estaba pálido y temblando ligeramente.

—Sí, lo sé, Draco. El Ministerio debe pensar que soy un poco espeso y, a veces, lo soy. Pero no soy completamente estúpido. Ellos no escucharon nuestra conversación, ¿verdad? Sólo Ollivander y yo.

Draco asintió, o por lo menos la capucha se movió de arriba a abajo ligeramente.

No tenía voz, ni manera de expresarse si no era a través de Harry. Pero lo verdaderamente terrible, lo peor de todo es que a nadie parecía importarle. Oh, Draco había dicho que Ollivander había sido un apoyo, y quizás así fue. Sin duda les ayudó. El inconveniente era que estaban atrapados en un mundo en el que el rubio era considerado menos que un humano y muchas personas parecían no tener problema con eso.

Sin embargo, no iba a pensar más en eso. Estaba tan decidido como antes a hacer de ese día un regalo para Draco, para hacerle pasar un buen momento y no dejaría que el incidente con Ollivander arruinara la salida. Estaba resuelto a poner el percance fuera de su mente y disfrutar del resto de su viaje de compras.

Tomó a Draco de la mano de nuevo entre las suyas e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

—Vamos —dijo alegremente—, no pensaremos más en esto por ahora.

Draco le siguió de buena gana, finalmente pasando su brazo alrededor de Harry y acercándolo fuerte, y juntos se dirigieron, derrochando optimismo, en dirección a Flourish y Blotts. Harry había decidido que sería igual de grandioso comprarle a Draco una enorme pila de libros.

* * *

***En inglés Sidhe se pronuncia muy parecido a She, por eso Harry hace la pregunta ¿No son todas las madres una "ella"?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y espero de verdad que perdonen mi retraso.**


	7. Las influencias del pasado Parte II

**N/T: ¿No me demoré mucho esta vez, verdad?**

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Y esta vez los podré traducir más seguido, miren que ahora ya no estoy trabajando. Perse, te adoro. Muchísimas gracias por el beteo. Te raptaré apenas te vea.

Draco se había acurrucado sobre una alfombra, que iba de pared a pared, en un rincón escondido de la tienda de libros. Su túnica de un color púrpura oscuro, se desparramaba por el suelo y, por haber estado tanto tiempo allí sin que nadie lo molestara, se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para echar la capa hacia atrás, de modo que su cara se pudiera apreciar de manera clara. Por supuesto, una cabellera rubia, casi blanca, era visible para cualquiera que quisiese buscarla.

Grandes pilas de libros estaban esparcidas precariamente alrededor del muchacho a excepción de una pequeña porción de suelo desnudo a su derecha. Si a Draco le gustaba un libro, tenía que dejarlo en el espacio vacío y éste desaparecía sólo para ser procesado y agregado a la cada vez mayor cuenta de Harry y de allí, probablemente, aparecían en casa.

Draco se preguntaba cuándo había comenzado a pensar en Grimmauld como su casa. No tenía idea. Pero se sentía en casa; se sentía como Harry.

Harry parecía haber recuperado el equilibrio que perdió en la tienda de Ollivander. Desaparecía por un tiempo y luego volvía con una selección de volúmenes que creía que a Draco le podrían gustar. Había todo tipo de libros, desde Quidditch hasta pociones, con una amplia gama de títulos en el medio.

La capa de Harry se había caído por completo y su cabello estaba desordenado. De vez en cuando alguien se le acercaba para preguntarle si era Harry Potter mientras blandía una pluma y algo para que firmara. Harry se sentía obligado a firmarle a quién sea que fuese, mirando todo el tiempo de manera desconcertada en cuanto a por qué alguien estaría interesado en él.

Draco sonrió.

Harry era, a veces, tan cariñosamente dulce. Cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts, Draco creyó, de verdad creyó, que el muchacho amaba su fama y el apoyo. Pero, en realidad, no podía estar más equivocado.

Harry no entendía. No tenía idea, ¿verdad? Harry Potter podía tener el mundo a sus pies y sin embargo, parecía no querer nada de eso –nada de la alabanza o la adoración que tendría a su debido tiempo. En cambio, parecía muy contento de vivir en una casa maltratada con un sofá psicótico, una jarra de leche en forma de vaca y un pequeño balcón con sillas de hierro fundido y una olla de lavanda.

Harry, obviamente, era muy rico y sin embargo… no hacía alarde de sus riquezas. De hecho, vivía frugalmente hasta ahora, probablemente con su mente ocupada en otras cosas.

El muchacho se dirigía hacia él nuevamente y tenía incluso más libros en sus brazos. Draco podía ver el lomo de los libros: rojo, azul y verde con bordes dorados. Se preguntó cuáles serían los títulos, sorprendido e que Harry hubiese podido encontrar algo que él no había visto todavía. Una pequeña niña lo detuvo en su camino hacia Draco y Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella.

Draco pensó que la sonrisa del muchacho era como el sol, brillante y cálida. Harry posó su mirada en la niña y le habló. El rubio no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero podía ver que toda la atención de Harry estaba depositada en la niña y se preguntó si eso era parte del encanto del moreno… ésa capacidad de mirar a alguien como si fuese en centro del universo y nada más importara.

La pequeña niña asintió. Sus pelirrojas trenzas rebotaron, haciendo hincapié en el movimiento de su cabeza. Draco recordó a Ginny Weasley y se preguntó qué sucedió entre ella y Harry. No hubo ningún rastro de ella en los últimos días, ni siquiera en la marea Weasley que invadió la habitación la noche anterior. Se preguntó si se atrevería a preguntarle a Harry sobre eso algún día.

Entonces Harry lo miró, sonriéndole. Draco se encontró con que no podía respirar y sentía su corazón como si estuviese siendo exprimido. Por un breve segundo el mundo se detuvo y, Harry volvió su atención a la niña, el mundo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Draco se obligó a prestar atención al libro que tenía abierto sobre su regazo. Otro volumen de pociones. Uno que pensaba que Severus podría disfrutar. De pronto el sol desapareció, como si se hubiese escondido detrás de una nube, la habitación se volvió fría y una sombra cayó sobre él, una que hizo un eco oscuro y malvado.

—Entonces, tu amo te abandonó, ¿verdad?

Draco levantó la mirada.

Una mujer le estaba sonriendo, pero al rubio no le gustó esa sonrisa. Era malvada, como un sapo. Era la clase de sonrisa con la que Draco estaba demasiado familiarizado, habiéndola visto casi a diario durante el año que pasó. Le pertenecía a alguien a la que le gustaba ver el sufrimiento en los demás.

Pensó que la conocía. Llevaba un traje rosa que consistía en una chaqueta de tweed y una falda a juego. Su cabello gris estaba obedientemente rizado. Tenía un paraguas debajo del brazo, también de color rosa y estampado con gatitos de varios colores que gemían entre sí lastimosamente. Draco se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada. A primera vista parecía la tía favorita de todos, mullida, amable y cariñosa. Pero esos ojos, duros y calculadores, y esa sonrisa le dijeron la verdad… ella era cualquiera cosa, menos eso.

Sí conocía a la mujer, la recordaba de Hogwarts. Ella fue amable con él y luego se deleitó con su crueldad hacia Harry, ansioso por llevar a cabo su ofrecimiento. ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho?

Dolores Umbridge sonrió aún más ampliamente, pero sus ojos se quedaron de un ágata frío y duro. Draco apartó la mirada con dificultad y miró nuevamente su regazo. Entonces el mango del paraguas estaba debajo de su barbilla y su cabeza estaba siendo obligada a elevarse para seguir con esa implacable mirada.

—Te hice una pregunta, Concubino, harías bien en responderme.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Esos ojos parecieron entender de inmediato lo que él no pudo decir. Brillaron con malicia. La cruel boca se elevó de nuevo, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Alguien te dejó mudo, ¿hmm? Muy bien, ¿cuál sería la necesidad de los animales de hablar? —La pregunta fue retórica, después de todo ya no le estaba hablando a él, más bien como si estuviese viendo a un perro perdido—. Sin embargo, no pareces llevar collar y eso va en contra de la ley. Creo que tendré que dejarte bajo custodia.

Draco comenzó a temblar. ¿Tenía que llevar un collar? ¿Harry no lo sabía? No quería volver a una jaula como en la que estuvo en San Ignacio.

De repente el suelo parecía estar avanzando y los libros se tambalearon peligrosamente en sus estantes. Un gran volumen rojo cayó desde su posición en un estante cercano y aterrizó a unos pocos centímetros de Umbridge. Draco miró a su alrededor comenzando a sentir pánico. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus temblores se triplicaron, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Si no quita su paraguas de la barbilla de Draco, lo tomaré y lo envolveré alrededor de su cuello.

—Potter.

—Aléjese de Draco y hágalo ahora.

Harry hablaba con los dientes apretados. Temblaba y se frotaba los dedos de una mano sobre los de la otra. La misma respiración del muchacho parecía inclinarse y arquearse; otro libro pasó volando por sobre la cabeza de Umbridge. Draco se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Harry, ¿habría perdido el control de su magia?

El rubio notó que Umbridge estaba mirando a Harry ahora. En el colegio habían sido casi del mismo tamaño, pero parecía que ahora el muchacho había crecido. Los ojos de la bruja se llenaron de pánico. La mujer se estremeció cuando otro libro pasó volando por su cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer su miedo instintivo. Su pecho se hinchó, manteniendo su postura firme. Estaba llena de su propia justicia, decidida a no ser vencida y, a pesar de su pánico, Draco se preguntó si la mujer realmente creía que podría ganar la batalla.

—Tiene una criatura mágica de clase B sin atar en un lugar público. ¿No se da cuenta que eso va en contra de la ley? Tendré que tomar este animal en custodia. No es seguro o saludable dejar a los animales andar libremente alrededor de la gente normal. —Umbridge hablaba en un tono que sugería que ya había ganado la discusión.

—Él no irá a ninguna parte con usted y encuentro que su tono es ofensivo —dijo Harry—. Draco no le hará daño a nadie y no es una amenaza, pero si me presiona se dará cuenta que soy mucho más peligroso que cualquier criatura mágica que se pueda imaginar.

No elevó su voz. No se movió en lo absoluto. Pero Umbridge retrocedió, se detuvo y sacó pecho una vez más. La temperatura del pequeño rincón en el que Draco estaba sentado se redujo en varios grados y las páginas de los libros que estaban dispersos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse violentamente a raíz de una brisa fantasmal.

La nariz de Umbridge se arrugó y torció la boca con disgusto.

—¡No me asustas, Potter! —Le espetó.

—¿No? —Dijo Harry en voz baja —. ¿Cree que me importa cómo se siente? Draco no le hará daño a nadie, estábamos a punto de irnos. Le sugiero que se aparte y nos deje ir.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida. Ninguno se movió y luego un hombre alto se les unió. Se volvió hacia Harry y le extendió la mano.

—Señor Potter, mi nombre es Frederick Flourish. Estoy tan contento de conocerlo finalmente. Ha hecho tanto por el mundo mágico.

Harry centró su atención en Flourish y estrechó la mano que éste le ofrecía. Los libros que los rodeaban, que se habían puesto cada vez más frenéticos en su protesta, se quedaron quietos.

Sin embargo, Umbridge, obviamente estaba determinada a no ser distraída. Cogió al delgado hombre por el brazo y empezó a gritarle, gesticulando en dirección a Draco mientras hablaba.

—¡Esta criatura no debería tener permitido deambular libremente en un lugar público! Lo encontré aquí, sentado en esta esquina, descaradamente, como puede ver. ¡No es correcto, no debería permitírsele algo así! No debería estar desatado sin el permiso del dueño de la tienda.

Flourish, con sus ojos negros como una pizarra, se quedó mirando fijamente a Umbridge hasta que ésta terminó su afrenta.

—El señor Potter tiene mi permiso para traer a su mascota aquí en cualquier momento que desee. —Dijo calmadamente.

Un gran libro, que Draco había visto, apareció de la nada y se estrelló contra el suelo al lado del hombre. Los ojos de Harry brillaban; estaba enfurecido.

Draco sintió que lo habían metido en un balde de agua helada. Umbridge resopló, obviamente enfurecida de que el hombre, al parecer, se hubiese puesto del lado de Harry. Pero realmente él no estaba de su lado, ¿verdad? Había llamado a Draco una "mascota", no un compañero o un amigo, sino una mascota.

Draco sabía que no importaba lo que dijese Harry. Él podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico, pero el mundo mágico no lo apoyaría en esto. Podían defender su derecho sobre la propiedad del rubio, para llevarlo donde quisiese. Podían querer a Harry en el Ministerio, pero los prejuicios estaban profundamente arraigados en la vida de los magos. Él debió saberlo ya que vivió toda su vida rodeado de fanatismo. Pensó que si no fuese un Concubino, todavía estaría sumergido en ese mundo, donde sería una de esas personas llenas de prejuicios. Después de todo él jamás cuestionó las creencias de sus padres.

Draco se dio cuenta que nadie lo defendería; había gente que parecía entender, como Ollivander, que no podía defenderse por sí mismo. Madam Malkin fue indulgente con ellos, les ofreció disfraces, pero no utilizó el apellido de Draco.

Este hombre, el propietario de la tienda de libros, quien evidentemente trataba de ser amable, asestó el golpe más cruel de todos. Era obvio que estaba defendiendo a Harry del Ministerio, personalizado por Dolores Umbrigde, pero no había desafiado el status quo.

Draco miró a Harry, realmente lo miró. Era un héroe, pero también era un muchacho de diecisiete años con ojeras bajo sus ojos, cuyo rostro maduró, con las mejillas hundidas y el cual estaba perdiendo el control de su magia.

Una pequeña multitud se había congregado, mirándolos. Entonces el joven Slytherin vio a Harry abrir la boca para hablar. No era el momento de luchar. Harry necesitaba recuperarse y Draco creía que esas personas no estaban realmente listas para escuchar lo que el muchacho tuviese que decir.

_"Harry, por favor, ¿me llevarías a casa?"_ Dirigió su pensamiento hacia Harry tan fuerte como pudo.

Esos magníficos ojos volvieron a posarse en Draco, llenos de preocupación y ternura.

_"¿Por favor, Harry?"_

Asintiendo, Harry arropó a Draco con su capa, tirando de la capucha para ocultar su rostro. El rubio se arrimó al cuerpo de Harry, sintiéndose seguro y protegido. Al mismo tiempo trató de bloquear sus oídos ante lo que decían a su alrededor.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Harry Potter tiene una mascota!

—¡Es un Concubino! Escuché que lo heredó.

—¡Oh, mira, qué lindo! Se arrimó contra él.

—Maldito bastardo con suerte, ¡qué ganas de heredar un Concubino!

Amargas lágrimas punzaban los ojos de Draco y sintió dolor y picazón en la garganta. Sentía la mano de Harry apretada contra su cabeza, sosteniéndolo cerca y trataba de no llorar.

Oyó la frialdad de Umbridge al reprender a Harry y a Flourish por someter a la opinión pública a tan despreciable compañía. Oyó al moreno diciéndole que los dejara en paz. Escuchó a Flourish decirle a Harry que sus libros serían enviados y que éste le daba las gracias de manera suave; y luego no escuchó nada más que el estruendo del aire cuando se Aparecieron de vuelta a la relativa seguridad de Grimmaud Place.

**********************************

Draco estaba enfermo. Violentamente enfermo. Harry se sentó al lado de él, tratando de mantener su cabello húmedo apartado de sus ojos, lejos del vómito. Acariciando suavemente la melena rubia con una mano y formando círculos en la espalda de Draco con la otra.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Por lo que concernía a Harry todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Draco era humano, era un mago. Eso era bastante evidente para Harry. Pero también parecía obvio que Remus era un buen hombre y Hagrid también. No había sido capaz de defenderlos del odio sin sentido.

No podía ayudar, pero deseó que Dumbledore todavía estuviese allí.

El viejo hombre tenía sus defectos, enormes en algunos casos. Sin embargo, la intolerancia no había sido uno de ellos. El prejuicio no tenía cabida en el mundo de Dumbledore. Pero incluso él tuvo, en ocasiones, dificultades en defender las causas que apoyaba. Había perdido la lucha de mantener a Remus en Hogwarts y fue incapaz de liberar a Dobby de una vida de tortura (Harry tuvo que hacerlo bajo un engaño). Pero si Dumbledore estuviese allí, le habría pedido que los ayudase. Los hubiese aconsejado. Por lo meno habría intentado ayudarlos.

Lo que debió ser una simple salida de compras, se convirtió para ambos en una tortura, especialmente para Draco. Estaba llorando, acurrucado sobre sí mismo en torno a la taza del baño como si fuese un santuario, reacio a liberarlo. Draco parecía estar roto y, por primera vez, Harry estaba completamente perdido sobre lo que debía hacer. El moreno humedeció un pedazo de franela y lo utilizó para limpiar las partes de Draco que podía alcanzar mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer.

Un suave golpe sorprendió a ambos. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Hermione. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

—¿Fue horrible? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, acogiendo con aceptación la oportunidad de hablar, de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos frente a alguien que lo entendería. —¡Fue una mierda! ¡Todo el puto día! Las personas no mencionaban el apellido de Draco y no hablaban con él y luego, cuando fuimos a Flourish y Blotts, Umbridge vino y lo trató como si fuese una especie de animal, y luego… —Harry jadeó cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aire; no le gustaba respirar agitadamente, odiaba el hecho de sentir como si quisiese llorar. ¿Qué derecho a llorar tenía, después de todo? A él no lo habían tratado como una criatura inferior.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y acarició suavemente su hombro. Tragó saliva y Harry continuó.

—Entonces, el señor Flourish se acercó. Estaba defendiéndome, tratando de ayudar… creo… ¡pero llamó a Draco mi mascota! —Harry se estremeció al recordar la expresión del rubio ante esa palabra.  
Draco parecía tan feliz en la tienda de libros, contento, incluso al estar sentado con un pila de libros, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—No está bien, Hermione, es tan injusto, es… —Las palabras le fallaron a Harry, no había ninguna manera de describir lo malo de toda la situación.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo al lado de ellos. Draco se había alejado de la taza del baño y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Estaba temblando, por eso el moreno lo envolvió con sus brazos. Harry no sentía ningún pensamiento coherente, sólo oleadas de tristeza que provenían del hombre al que abrazaba tiernamente.

—Los prejuicios nunca son buenos, Harry —dijo la muchacha en voz baja—. Es poco frecuente que sea racional. Voldemort no existió por ocioso; tenía un montón de seguidores, un montón de gente que pensó que tenía razón con respecto a la pureza de sangre. Dudo que esa ideología haya cambiado simplemente porque lo derrotaste. Con toda seguridad las cuestiones entre los sangre pura contra los mestizos y los hijos de muggles será discutido por un largo tiempo. Un puñado de sangre pura deben sentir que ahora mismo eso es un suicidio político y completamente inaceptable. Pero otras formas de prejuicios deben dominar fuertemente en el mundo mágico. Al parecer las criaturas mágicas carecen de protección alguna respecto a esto.

Mientras más leo sobre los Concubinos, más difícil me es comparar eso con Draco. No es un animal, una criatura no pensante, algo sin sentido. Pero los libros se oponen a esa opinión —Hermione parecía desconcertada al haber encontrado libros con los que no estaba de acuerdo; ella siempre encontró conocimiento en la biblioteca. Harry creía que seguramente todo esto la preocupaba.

En cada libro que he leído hay referencias a otros y los investigué, pero es como si cada libro estuviese escrito en base a la desinformación o a la propaganda. —Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

_"La historia está escrita por los que ganaron"_ El pensamiento de Draco hizo eco en la cabeza de Harry. Éste lo miró a través de sus pestañas. Obviamente el rubio seguía con avidez las palabras de Hermione. El moreno deseó que ellos pudiesen conversar, así podía quedarse callado sin tener que ser el intermediario, pero por ahora Harry era el único medio a través del cual los pensamientos y sentimientos de Draco podían ser compartidos con otros.

—Draco dice que la historia fue escrita por los que ganaron —Dijo Harry y Hermione resopló con amargura.

—Obviamente tienes razón, Draco —dijo—, sin embargo debe haber una manera de cambiar las cosas. Eres elocuente. Eres la prueba viviente de que lo que se sabe de los Concubinos está errado. Tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos, tus pensamientos y experiencias junto a mis observaciones. No cambiaremos el mundo en una noche, pero podría ser un comienzo.

La muchacha se acercó, pero luego se detuvo. Tenía una mano cerca de la mejilla de Draco, pero no posó ni un dedo sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron y el muchacho asintió, dándole permiso a Hermione para tocarlo. Se apartó el húmedo flequillo de los ojos y le sonrió.

—Creo que nunca antes alguien ha escuchado a un Concubino, Draco. Tal vez nosotros podríamos cambiar las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

—Err… Hermione —dijo Harry—, hay algo más que ocurrió hoy.

La muchacha miró a Harry fijamente y esperó a que se explicara.

—Er… mi magia se puso salvaje y… eh… perdí el control de ella por uno o dos minutos.

—¿De verdad, Harry? —Preguntó, pero no parecía demasiado sorprendida. Hablaba como si estuviese tratando de confirmar una teoría—. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—¿Cómo crees que me sentía? —Espetó— Me sentía realmente furioso.

—Sí, Harry, por supuesto. Espero que eso tuviera mucho que ver con los acontecimientos. —Dijo Hermione con calma.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no respondió. Conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que algo se le había metido en la cabeza, pero se lo guardaría para sí misma y se tomaría el tiempo para leer e investigar, y no discutiría sus sospechas hasta que estuviera segura.

Se sentaron en suelo de baldosas frías un poco más, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Fleur está abajo —dijo—, ha venido a verte, Draco. Ron le pidió que te visitara, pero él no vino, pensó que lo preferirías así, ¿estarías dispuesto a conversar con ella?

Draco había dejado de temblar. No sabía si fueron las de Hermione o el hecho de que ella creía que Draco era humano y lo había tratado como tal, lo que calmó al muchacho; no podía saberlo. El rubio había ocultado sus pensamientos, como si no quisiera que los oyeran y Harry no pensaba espiarlos. Cualquiera fuese la razón, Draco parecía más tranquilo. Miró al moreno como pidiéndole permiso, pero éste no le permitiría ir por ése camino.

—Depende de ti, Draco —Dijo Harry.

Draco miró a Hermione y, finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió.

Fleur estaba sentada en el comedor, con una mano aferrada a la de Bill y la otra descansando sobre su abultado vientre. Draco se detuvo cuando vio al mayor de los Weasley y Harry terminó chocando contra su espalda. Los ojos de Draco se veían enormes en la penumbra de la oscura cocina y resplandecían con un brillo de lágrimas. Harry no sabía qué iba mal.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Preguntó mirando la afectada cara de Draco.

_"Lo siento, lo siento tanto"_ La voz de Draco fue un susurro, no más que eso.

—Dice que lo siente —repitió perplejo Harry.

Bill se sonrojó, con un rojo brillante debajo de las cicatrices que aún empañaban sus rasgos. Hermione que había entrado justo después de ellos, se sonrojó también.

—Oh, lo siento, Draco. Pensé que sabrías que Bill también estaría aquí.

Y al mismo tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que le molestaba a Draco. Él no sabía sobre las cicatrices de Bill. Las bellas facciones del pelirrojo estaban estropeadas de manera permanente, pero esto parecía no haber afectado a Bill para continuar con su vida. Se había casado con su Veela; la que cargaba su primer hijo. Harry olvidó que fue Greyback, muerto desde hacía mucho, el que había atacado a Bill. Olvidó que Greyback entró a un colegio lleno de inocentes niños por culpa de Draco. Éste no esperaba tener que enfrentarse al pelirrojo; no le advirtieron que estaría allí, como habían hecho con Fleur.

Por uno o dos segundos un silencio incómodo mitigó el alegre calor de la cocina, pero luego Bill se levantó y se acercó a Harry, Hermione y Draco. Le tendió una mano a éste último. Fuerte, firme y decidido.

—Creo que has tenido un camino más duro que el mío, colega. —Dijo en voz baja.

Por otra parte, Draco no se movió. Se quedó mirando la mano delante de él, como si no supiera qué era; entonces la tomó con firmeza y la sacudió con fuerza. Permitió ser llevado hasta la mesa y hacia Fleur, quien estaba de pie justo al lado de una maltratada silla de la cocina esperando su acercamiento.

Draco no podía dejar de temblar mientras se acercaba a la rubia mujer. No se sintió atraído por ella, en lo absoluto. Pero olía maravilloso, a rosas y calor, a manzanilla y seguridad. Quería enterrar la cabeza en su hombro, contra su pecho y quedarse allí. Olía bien.

Nunca tuvo mucha relación con ella en Hogwarts. Fue una de las tres campeonas en el torneo de los tres magos y pasó inadvertida, en el fondo. Parte de él estaba encantado porque nunca creyó encontrar a alguien que reconociera su herencia, sobre todo alguien con sangre Veela. Pero otra parte de él había odiado a Harry por la adoración que recibió por ser uno de los campeones. La idea de las insignias volvieron y se ruborizó nuevamente.

Fleur ladeó su cabeza y lo miró como si fuese algo que no podía entender. Pero entonces pensó que quizás para ella él era un extraño.

—No te ruborices, pequeño. —dijo. Draco podría no haber hablado con ella durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero definitivamente la escuchó. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio y ahora no tenía más que un suave acento, una disminución en algunas palabras, pero nada tan fuerte como antes. Draco abrió la boca. Quería decirle que no se sonrojaba por algo que ella hubiese dicho o por su proximidad, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Por un segundo olvidó que su voz le fue arrancada y el recuerdo de esa pérdida fue más doloroso que nunca.

—Oh, hermano —dijo Fleur con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, pobre hermano.

A la vez, lo ojos de Draco también se llenaron de lágrimas. No había podido llorar en todo el día. Se resistió ante los comentarios de la gente que conoció y a la deliberada crueldad de Umbridge. Incluso en el baño no había llorado, estuvo cerca una o dos veces, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, un poco de amabilidad fue suficiente para desarmarlo, tal como sucedió con Snape.

Envuelto en los brazos de Fleur, rompió a llorar en silencio mientras ella deslizaba los dedos suavemente por su cabello y lo consoló con una canción que nunca había oído antes, pero que sintió que conocía de toda la vida. Una cantada muy bajito, susurrada, que lo hizo sospechar que era sólo para él.

Una vez terminada la canción, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empujó suavemente. Le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó.

Draco asintió. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, menos ansioso de lo que estaba momentos antes.

—Bien, porque me temo, hermanito, que tengo que sentarme. —Sonreía de manera irónica. Se estaba burlando de su propia condición.

He venido hoy aquí porque Ron me lo pidió. Me dijo que habías vivido un infierno. Pensaba que necesitabas a alguien que pudiera ayudarte a entender un poco más sobre ti mismo. Mi cuñado no siempre ha sido la persona más comprensiva, pero creo que lo hizo bien esta vez, ¿no?

Me dijo que estabas perdido y solo, que necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara a entender alguno de tus sentimientos y compartir contigo lo que tú siempre deberías haber sabido. Fuiste muy maltratado, pero debes ser valiente, hermanito. Provienes de un noble linaje.

Los Concubinos y las Veelas son parientes cercanos. No todos se dan cuenta de lo cercanos que somos, incluso Ron y Arthur no se dieron cuenta hasta que Hermione se los dijo. Tenemos muchas cosas que son iguales y otras que son diferentes, pero éstas últimas no son demasiadas, como debes suponer. Las Veelas, así como los Concubinos, tienen obligaciones y somos —bajó los ojos en este punto y susurró— sumisos.

Bill apretó la mano de la mujer, que sostenía una vez más, con ternura y suavidad, y Draco estuvo seguro que le habría dado la luna si ella se lo hubiese pedido.

—Pero no cambiamos nuestra forma como los Concubinos —continuó Fleur. Su acento era menos fuerte, pero a veces la forma en la que pronunciaba ciertas cosas era extraña—. No tenemos sangre de metamorfomago; por lo que sólo podemos transformarnos en pájaros cuando estamos realmente molestos, de lo contrario permanecemos de la misma forma. Ambos podemos atrapar los sentidos de aquellos a los que queremos conquistar. Es un medio de autoprotección. Nadie te mostró esto, pequeño, ¿verdad? Pero no nuestra pareja él –o ella– no pueden ser atrapados, son inmunes. Una vez que nos emparejamos es de por vida.

Draco quiso hablar nuevamente, abrió la boca, pero sólo pudo hacer un puchero de frustración. Harry habló en su lugar.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Voldemort?

—No creo que Draco y Voldemort fueran pareja. —Dijo Fleur—. Draco fue violado y esclavizado, no emparejado.

Draco la miró fijamente.

La mujer se veía calmada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Draco, cuando encuentres a tu pareja, la persona a la que amaras por toda tu vida, lo sabrás. Lo sentirás aquí —empuño la mano y la llevo a su pecho, cerca del corazón—. Tu pareja te marcará, al igual que aquel al que esté vinculado, pero tienes una opción si no eres forzado a vincularte, si sientes amor, entonces tu pareja también será marcada.

Hermione hizo un pequeño ruido y se mostró profundamente satisfecha con respecto a algo.

Harry habló con voz entrecortada.

—Pero entonces… eso significa que soy la pareja de Draco. —Extendió su brazo y mostró a Fleur su muñeca.

Estaba sentado al lado de Draco, lo más cerca que podía, con sus piernas tocando las de él, su dura silla Windsor al lado de una silla que no coincidía en la que estaba sentado en rubio. Draco contuvo la respiración, no quería oír la ira o la tristeza o el arrepentimiento en la voz de Harry. Éste parecía asombrado, pero no parecía infeliz.

—No es una cruz para él, hermanito —dijo Fleur apretando suavemente la rodilla de Draco. Parecía entenderlo tan bien que no necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, pero quería hacerlo—. Él te habla todo el tiempo de sus sentimientos, Harry lo hace, pero nadie te enseñó a ti a escuchar. Yo te enseñaré a abrir tu corazón, hermano.

—¿Crees que estoy enojado, Draco? —Dijo Harry con urgencia— ¡Por que no lo estoy!

Y luego habló en voz más baja, como si fuese una caricia.

—¿Draco?

_"¡Tengo miedo, Harry! No lo entiendo"_

—Está muy… ehm… ansioso, Fleur —dijo Harry—. Creo que no sabía nada de esto.

Fleur elevó sus cejas mirando a Harry.

—Puedo ver eso —dijo fríamente—. Debería haber sabido todo esto, desde que era un niño. Pero se lo llevaron lejos y sólo le dijeron verdades a medias.

Draco estaba sorprendido, no por las palabras de Fleur, sino por la manera en la que había tratado a Harry. Éste no tenía la culpa de que lo hubiesen tratado tan mal.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba enojada, no con Harry, sino con su situación. Estaba conteniendo su ira, pero la demostraba de todos modos, en nombre de él. Al parecer encontró otro campeón cuando, justo antes, creía no tener ninguno. Fleur se descargó contra Harry porque estaba suprimiendo sus sentimientos. El moreno por otra parte, parecía completamente asustado por su frialdad.

—Ahora debo irme. Necesitas descansar. —Draco elevó su mirada a ella, prestándole atención una vez más—, pero volveré pronto. Necesitamos hablar, hermano, hablar mucho más. Tenemos mucho que compartir, pero no será hoy.

Extendió su brazo y justo por encima de su muñeca había una pequeña marca, un escudo. Bill todavía estaba sentado cerca de Fleur sosteniendo su mano. Draco había visto como el pelirrojo la acariciaba suavemente mientras conversaban. Entonces él también le mostró su muñeca al rubio. En ella, contrastando con la pálida y pecosa piel, había una marca… un escudo azul y plateado.

Draco no podía creerlo. Bill era la pareja de Fleur. Ella lo eligió por encima de todos; hizo una elección. ¿Cuándo tuvo él una opción? Fue forzado por su padre, entregado a Voldemort. Sus ojos le picaron de nuevo ante lo diferente que había sido para Fleur, querida y admirada por todos, por que ella era parte Veela y ser Veela era aceptable.

Pero luego sintió un fuerte brazo de serpiente que lo rodeaba. Un brazo que estaba ligeramente tostado y cubierto de finos vellos oscuros. El brazo lo acercó a un firme torso y lo envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo.

Harry.

—Hoy fuiste maltratado por todos, creo —continuó Fleur, sus ojos grises eran tiernos y amables—, y ahora debes dormir un poco. Pero primero, tengo algo para ti. Algo especial que te ayudará a responder algunas preguntas, que te ayudará a entender más sobre ti mismo hasta que podamos hablar nuevamente.

A los jóvenes Veelas y Concubinos se les entrega este libro.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que Fleur estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos, extendiéndoselo, era un pequeño libro.

Había tenido suficientes libros por un día, pero éste lo llamaba. Draco se acercó y lo tomó tentativamente. En cuanto lo tocó sintió como si su mano estuviese quemándose, pero no podía dejarlo.

La cubierta había sido usada por el tacto de un sinfín de dedos. Estaba manchado en algunos lugares, desteñido en otros. Debajo de los siglos de manchas había una pista del color original del libro, ¿púrpura, tal vez?

Lo dio vuelta con avidez, completamente extasiado.

Miró a la mujer frente a él, desesperado por hablar, pero parecía que no sería necesario en esos momentos.

—Es el libro de Yang Guifei —le dijo—. Su nombre significa "Preciosa princesa consorte" Yang Guifei fue una de la mujeres más hermosas que jamás haya existido. También fue muy mágica. Su madre era una Veela y su padre un metamorfomago. Incluso los muggles saben algo de su historia, pero no toda la verdad.

Fue la amante del Emperador Xuanzong, hace mil quinientos años. El Emperador supuestamente abandonó sus funciones por estar obsesionado con ella. Muchos testimonios dicen que sus familiares fueron situados en puestos de poder porque Xuanzong no podía negarle nada. Algunos testimonios dicen que éstos eran corruptos, otros dicen que Guifei también lo era. Hubo una revolución y muchos de sus parientes fueron asesinados; el Emperador fue amenazado y, según la leyenda, Guifei fue asesinada porque debía ser detenida. Pero no fue así.

Su tumba se encuentra cerca de la ciudad de Xianyang y ha sido venerada desde entonces. En Xi'an saben la verdad. Guifei se quitó la vida para que el hombre que ella amaba estuviera seguro, así las batallas terminarían y la paz volvería. Guifei es el equivalente a Merlín. Ella es muy respetada en nuestras especies por su magia y bondad, así como por su belleza. Las jovencitas durante generaciones reunieron la tierra alrededor de su tumba, con la esperanza de que si lo utilizaban como un polvo facial las haría hermosas también.

Draco se estremeció nuevamente. Había escuchado con atención la historia de Fleur. Podía imaginar a Guifei, en el pasado, desesperada por la seguridad de su amante, para salvarlo a ambos: a él y a su país. ¡Pero la mención a Merlín! Quizás, ¿era eso lo que la profecía había insinuado? Se lo preguntaría a Hermione tan pronto como pudiese.

—Este libro habla de sus secretos —continuó Fleur—; secretos que compartimos, los Concubinos y las Veelas. Una copia de este libro debió ser tuya desde que eras un pequeño niño, Draco. Deberías haber sabido desde siempre estas cosas, así como como deberías haber escuchado nuestras canciones.

Este libro no es una copia. Ha estado es mi familia durante mucho tiempo. Pero pienso que deberías tenerlo. Quiero que sea tuyo.

Draco la miró abruptamente. Quería decir que no, devolvérselo, pero ella cerró los dedos alrededor de los suyos y los apretó suavemente.

—¡Es tuyo!

Fleur metió la mano en unos de sus bolsillos y sacó una esfera de cristal azul. La puso en el centro de la mesa y la giró un cuarto hacia la derecha. Un suave color azul apareció y comenzó a latir lentamente.

—¡Un globo musical! —Hermione respiraba reverencialmente.

Harry no decía nada. Se limitó a mirar el globo como si nunca hubiese visto algo como eso en su vida.

—Esto toca la música que pertenece a nuestra herencia. —Dijo Fleur—. La tocaré para ti.

Mientras hablaba, una voz de inigualable belleza comenzó a cantar. La canción se hizo eco a través de la sala en la que estaban sentados, filtrándose profundamente en Draco, en sus huesos. La cantante tenía una voz de soprano, clara y hermosa, y las palabras en italiano eran fascinantes. Cantaba sobre la pérdida, sobre las emociones, sobre el amor eterno. A Draco le pareció que hablaba con él a solas, hablaba de todo lo que sabía y siempre había sabido, pero que estuvo encerrado dentro de él durante mucho tiempo.

Como estaba inmerso en la música, pudo sentir a Harry a su lado, realmente sentirlo, como si una barrera fuese eliminaba, un velo descorrido. Podía sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo, como si fuese el suyo. Su respiración se sincronizó con la del muchacho. Sentía cada movimiento que hacía el moreno como si fuese propio. Cuando Harry parpadeó, fue si un trueno hubiese despertado. Las lágrimas del muchacho en la cúspide de la canción, le supieron a Draco como una lluvia torrencial y sentía como si lo hubiesen bañado de alegría y tristeza.

Finalmente se hizo el silencio. Por un largo tiempo nadie habló o se movió, cada uno envuelto en pensamientos que no podían compartir.

—Es Puccini —dijo Hermione—. Madame Butterfly.

—Sí, es de una ópera, una ópera muggle. Puccini no sabía nada de magia. Basó su ópera en un cuento de ficción sobre una mujer japonesa engañada para "casarse" con un hombre que no la quería. Pero la música, oh la música. Es la canción de un Concubino. Así de alguna manera, en algún momento, debió escuchar nuestras canciones.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Hermione— El cantante es muggle. No hay magia en su voz, pero ésta es realmente hermosa, ¿no?

Fleur lucía incómoda, por su avanzado embarazo, pero su mano todavía sostenía de la Draco. Él la miró completamente desconcertado, no sabía qué decir.

—Todavía tenemos mucho que conversar, pequeño —dijo en voz baja—, pero no esta noche. Esta noche debes descansar y no dejarte abrumar por los nuevos sentimientos que tienes. Tú los controlas, no ellos a ti —Se inclinó y besó a Draco en la cabeza y luego, apoyándose en Bill, permitió que la condujera por la habitación.

Draco miró el libro que tenía en su regazo, pasando los dedos por los personajes que estaban grabados en la cubierta. No podía leerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo que decían.

La historia de Guifei.

Se sentía completamente abrumado. ¿Cómo podría controlar eso? Podía sentir a Harry, realmente sentirlo, como si estuviese siendo absorbido por él. Draco casi podía saborear el torbellino de emociones que corrían a través de Harry, emociones que parecían estar dominadas por la confusión, la ternura y el nacimiento de un amor.

Fleur casi había abandonado la sala cuando Draco sintió una ola intensa de curiosidad, no de él, sino de Harry.

—¡Fleur! ¿Todos los Concubinos cantan?

La mujer se detuvo y miró a Harry, lucía triste. Draco se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo que estuvo allí apenas si había notado la presencia del moreno, toda su atención había estado depositada en él.

—Cantan para sus amantes, Harry. Ellos no comparten su voz, salvo en contadas ocasiones, para los de su propia especie.

—Draco… uhm… habría cantado maravillosamente, ¿no? —Preguntó Harry y una ola de tristeza inundó a Draco cuando el muchacho habló.

—Draco tendría la voz de un ángel —respondió Fleur—, si no lo hubiesen destruido de manera tan cruel.

Entonces, finalmente, giró y salió de la habitación con su marido a su lado.

**Ojalá les siga gustando la historia =)**

y0cita.


End file.
